


Camp Love

by Dragoncage0304, FandomWorld9728



Category: 6teen (Cartoon), Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Chris McLean is a Jerk, Crossover, Dad Chef is Best Chef, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fight Club References, Hair Dyeing, Heterochromia, Insomnia, Jealousy, Reader Has Stage Fright, Reader Likes Pastels, Reader Was in a Band, Reader has Heterochromia Iridis, Reader has a set look, Reader has insomnia, Reader is Done With Heather's Shit, Reader is a bookworm, Reader is on The Screaming Gophers, Reader-Insert, Selectively Mute Reader, Song: Ordinary Day (Vanessa Carlton), Song: She Will Be Loved (Maroon 5), Song: Thnks fr th Mmrs (Fall Out Boy), bisexual reader, celine dion - Freeform, rainbow hair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoncage0304/pseuds/Dragoncage0304, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWorld9728/pseuds/FandomWorld9728
Summary: It's the same Total Drama you know and love, with some... twists. What if another camper was there? Who would be voted off instead? What relationships would happen? Everything changes.
Relationships: Bridgette (Total Drama) & Reader, Bridgette/Geoff (Total Drama), Caitlin Cooke & Reader, Chef Hatchet & Reader, Chris McLean & Reader, Chris McLean/Reader, Cody Anderson & Reader, Cody Anderson/Noah (Total Drama) Minor, Cody Anderson/Reader, Courtney (Total Drama) & Reader, Courtney (Total Drama)/Reader, Devon "DJ" Joseph/Reader, Devon "DJ' Joseph & Reader, Duncan (Total Drama) & Reader, Duncan (Total Drama)/Reader, Duncan/Reader/Courtney (Total Drama), Eva (Total Drama) & Reader, Eva (Total Drama)/Reader, Ezekiel (Total Drama) & Reader, Ezekiel (Total Drama)/Reader, Geoff (Total Drama) & Reader, Geoff (Total Drama)/Reader, Gwen (Total Drama) & Reader, Gwen/Trent (Total Drama), Harold McGary V & Reader, Heather (Total Drama) & Reader, Izzy (Total Drama) & Reader, Jen Masterson & Reader, Jonesy Garcia & Reader, Jonesy Garcia/Nikki Wong, Jonesy Garcia/Reader, Jude Lizowski & Reader, Justin (Total Drama)/Reader, Leshawna (Total Drama) & Reader, Lindsay (Total Drama) & Reader, Nikki Wong & Reader, Noah (Total Drama) & Reader, Owen (Total Drama) & Reader, Owen (Total Drama)/Reader, Trent (Total Drama) & Reader, Trent (Total Drama)/Reader, Tyler (Total Drama)/Reader, Wyatt Williams & Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 75





	1. Introduction

"Yo! We're comin' at you live from Camp Wawanakwa somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. I'm your host, Chris MacLean. Dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television right now. Here's the deal, 23 campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp. They’ll compete in challenges against each other, then, have to face the judgment of their fellow campers. Every three days, one team will either win a reward, or watch one of their team members walk down _The Dock of Shame_ , take a ride on the _Loser Boat_ , haha, and leave _Total Drama Island_ for good. Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic Campfire Ceremonies where each week, all but one camper will receive, a marshmallow. In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune, which, let’s face it, they’ll probably blow in a week. To survive, they’ll have to battle _black flies_ , _grizzly bears_ , _disgusting camp food_ , and _each other_. Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here, right now, on _Total. Drama. Island._ ”


	2. Not So Happy Campers (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Edited~

(Hey guys! This is my version of the story with an extra player, you lovely reader, added to the mix. [This](https://66.media.tumblr.com/e548c319f4e05a5f282ef57fbe0d13d3/b5f6c0cc2c5e906c-f7/s1280x1920/e9a57a7653b30318aec39c0219630db0cf9f164c.png) is what you look like in this. It will change later on except for the eyes. I hope you all enjoy. P.S. this beautiful piece of art of what the reader looks like was done by [Tou)](https://www.quotev.com/SodaPopWorks)

* * *

After the first 22 teenagers arrived, an extra boat docked, surprising them. Smiling, Chris helped down their visitor. “Everyone. I’d like you to meet our final camper (Y/n). I know the numbers are off but... it’ll make things more interesting. Welcome to the island.”

Stepping on deck, she waved happily to the group taking off her sunglasses. “Hey, guys. It’s nice to meet all of you. I can’t wait to get to know everybody and hopefully become friends.” her introduction, however, was met with silence as the others were staring, mouths hanging open. Growing uneasy, (Y/n) rubbed her arm to try and ease her nerves. “What’s everyone staring at?"

Taking the forgotten glasses from her, Chris waved them in her face. “Might want to put these back on.”

Looking at the host, you furrowed your brow in confusion. “My sunglasses? Wait, how did you even get those?”

“Oh, my god. Her eyes don’t even match. What a freak.” Heather said with a smile, satisfied by the horrified look on that crossed (Y/n)'s face.

“W-What?” Snatching the sunglasses out of Chris’s hand, (Y/n) hurriedly shoved them on her face (and totally did not stabbing herself in the eye), but had them taken away once again. “Hey!” Almost in tears from embarrassment and frustration, she glared at the person who had taken them. “I don’t know who you are but give those back!”

“There’s no reason for you to wear them now. We’ve already seen it. I’m Noah. Now, do you really have [Heterochromia Iridum](https://rarediseases.info.nih.gov/diseases/8590/heterochromia-iridis)?”

“Yeah...”

A small smile appeared on his face. “Cool.”

“Wait. She seriously has heterochromia iridum?” Running over to the two, Harold inspected the green and blue eyes before standing next to Noah, wearing a smile of his own. “Sweet. I’ve only ever read about it and seen it in pictures and movies. Seeing it in real life is like the best day ever.”

“Really?”

“Look, this is sweet and all, but we have things to do. So, everyone needs to get together on the dock so we can take a picture for the promos.” As the others moved and got into place, (Y/n) was having a hard time deciding where to stand. Not really sure who she could trust after the mixture of reactions she got. Looking around, she spotted Owen waving at her way with a large smile.

“Hey (Y/n)! Over here!” 

Smiling, she went over and stood in front of him and between Noah, who was being held almost like a football by Owen, and Justin, who Eva had a hold of his arm as if saying _‘he’s mine, don’t touch’_.

“It’s so awesome you’re here.”

“Really? Well... it’s awesome that you called me over. Thank you. I was honestly having a hard time deciding where to stand.”

“It’s no problem. Us three guys agreed that you looked kind of lost and that you were pretty cool.”

“You three guys?”

Crossing his arms, Noah frowned. “Way to rat us out, Owen.”

“I don’t see a problem with her knowing. You’re welcome gorgeous.” Sending the multicolor haired girl a wink, Justin was surprised to see that she was unaffected. “That’s... never happened before.”

“Everyone say, Wawanakwa.”

Quickly getting into place in a random position and making sure to include a peace sign, (Y/n) smiled and joined in with the others. “Wawanakwa!” After everyone said that, the dock gave way, dumping the campers in the water. “Okay guys, dry off and meet at the campfire pit in ten.”

Climbing out of the water, (Y/n) coughed up some water and a small fish. “Gross.” After ringing out her shirt, she checked to make sure nothing fell out of her messenger bag or got ruined. Patting down her hair, she smiled when she felt that her favorite hairclip was still where she left it. “Oh thank God. I would have lost it if my clip was missing or my books got ruined.”

“You read?” Noah asked, taking a seat on a rock nearby. “What are you into?”

“A little of everything. Though, I’m a huge fan of horror, mystery, scifi, and romance.”

“Aw, Look at the two nerds bonding.”

Having enough Heather already, the labelless girl faced her with an annoyed face. She reminded her too much of her bully back home. “Shut up! No one has time for your stupid comments!” Heading off to the campfire pit to be alone, she took out your journal and a pen from her bag. Not long after she sat down, she heard someone take a seat next to her and looked over at them. “Can I... help you?”

“Sorry... I was just interested in you and your eyes. They’re cool.”

“Thanks.” Closing the journal, she gave him her full attention. “What’s your name?”

“Harold.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Harold. You and Noah are some of the few people who have ever said that my condition was cool... so thank you. Do you want to be friends?”

A big smile made its way on his face. “Definitely. This really is the best day ever.”

Giggling, she put her things away as the others gathered. “Yeah. It kind of is."


	3. Not So Happy Campers (Part 2)

Once everybody was sitting in the campfire pit, Chris started to explain things. "This... is Camp Wawanakwa. Your home, for the next eight weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, maybe even your friends. Ya, dig?" Getting bored, (Y/n) began to space out until Duncan spoke up.

"Excuse me. What will the sleeping arrangements be? Because I'd like to request a bunk under _her_." Pointing the blue and green-eyed girl's way, a smirk on his face.

"Me? Keeping dreaming. I think I'd rather make out with a cactus." Fist bumping Gwen, she smiled as the others started to snicker and seeing the sour look on his face made it all the better.

"Good for you, not giving in to the stupid ways that a lot of girls seem to fall for." Courtney praised with a smile.

"They're not co-ed, are they?" Heather asked, getting everyone back on track.

"No. Girls get one side of the cabin and dudes get the other."

"Excuse me, Kyle." Lindsay started, her hand raised. "Can I have a cabin with a lake view since I'm the prettiest?"

"That's debatable and not how things work here. And, it's Chris."

"Not the brightest crayon in the box." (Y/n) mumbled just enough for the blonde not to hear. She didn't want to end up hurting her feelings. She seemed nice just a little dumb is all.

"You can say that again." Gwen agreed, happy to have someone relatable there.

"I have to live with Sadie, or I'll die."

"And I'll break out in hives. It's true."

"This cannot be happening."

"Aw, come on guys, it'll be fun!" Owen said, trying to lift up everyone's spirits and taking both Gwen and Tyler under his arms. "It's like a bit sleepover."

"At least you don't have to sleep next to him." Motioning over to Duncan with his head, Tyler looked a bit scared.

Looking over that way, (Y/n) gasped. He was holding a deer under his arm and giving it a noogie. "What a bully." Picking up a pebble, she chucked it at the punk, causing him to be dazed long enough for the deer to run away. Seeing him glaring at her, all she did was wave with an innocent smile.

"Here's the deal. We're gonna split you into two teams. One of you will have an extra player so... that should be fun. When I call out your name, go stand over there. Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Owen, Leshawna, Justin, Noah, and (Y/n)."

High-fiving Gwen on her way over, (Y/n) stood next to Noah and sent him a small smile. "Looks like we're on the same team. We should compare books sometime."

"Sounds good. I've been needing new stuff to read."

"From this moment on, you will be known as... _The Screaming Gophers_!"

"Yeah! I'm a gopher! Woo!"

"I'm loving that enthusiasm. Woo!" The American girl cheered joined in, feeling more pumped.

"Yeah! This is going to be awesome!"

Groaning, Noah crossed his arms. "Please don't encourage him. He's kind of annoying."

"Oh come on, don't complain. Someone has to have some team spirit."

"The rest of you, over here. Geoff, Bridgette DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva, and Harold. Move! Move! Move!" Once they were all over there, Chris threw them the banner. "You guys will officially be known as... The Killer Bass."

Catching the team banner, Harold smiled. “Awesome. It’s like, amazing.”

After everyone was on a team, Chris went back to explaining things. "Alright, campers! You and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition."

* * *

**Chris: "You'll also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want. Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking, or just get something off your chest."**

* * *

**Gwen: "Um, okay. So far this sucks. The only good thing that's happened was making friends with that girl."**

* * *

**Lindsay: "I don't get it. Where's the camera guy?" Little did the blonde know, was that she was facing the wrong way.**

* * *

**Owen: "Hey, everyone. Check this out. I have something very important to say." Farting, he couldn't help but laugh, breaking the serious moment.**

* * *

**(Y/n): "So far, I'm actually having a great time. I've met some pretty cool people and might have made some friends. I think my biggest problem is Heather... but maybe we could become friends? Though, I'm not so sure now. With how she's acting she reminds me of my bully, Tricia."**

* * *

"Any questions?" Before anyone could answer, Chris moved on. "Cool. Let's go find your cabins." He took them to two rundown looking cabins. "Gophers you're in the east cabin, bass you're in the west."

Opening the door, Heather went in first. "Bunk beds? Isn't this a little... summer cap?"

Walking past, Gwen not so accidentally knocked her out of the way. "That's kind of the idea, genius."

"And already the girls aren't getting along. Hey Chris, can I stay in the guys' side?"

"As fun as that sounds, no. Sorry (Y/n), but you're stuck with the female drama."

"Crap." Walking up the steps, she got knocked to the ground by a body that had been thrown out of the girls' side. "Ow... what on Earth?"

Jumping up, Cody blushed and helped the disoriented girl up. "Sorry about that. Gwen kind of threw me without aiming."

"It's cool. Don't worry about it." Sending him a reassuring smile, she pats his shoulder and went inside to deal with girl drama.

* * *

**Cody: "Wow... I thought Gwen was hot... not only is (Y/n) attractive, she's also nice and really cool."**

* * *

"Where are the outlets? I need to plug in my straightening iron."

"Oh boy..." Setting your bags down, you followed Gwen outside. "I'm getting out of here before she has a breakdown." Walking a bit away from the cabins, you took out your cellphone, calling someone. Smiling when they picked up, you couldn't help but yell happily. "Jen! I'm actually here! Can you believe it?" Nearby, Duncan listened in, moving closer but making sure to stay out of sight. "Don't worry I promise not to do anything too stupid. Yeah, I'll let you get back to work. Love you too. Later."

Once he heard that the call was finished, Duncan came into view. "So, who's Jen?"

Jumping a bit, you turned and faced the delinquent, a frown on her face. "None of your business."

"As long as it's not like a boyfriend or girlfriend, I'll be happy."

"And why would that make you happy? We barely know each other, are on different teams, and to be frank I don't like guys who are bullies."

"Oh come on, doll." Getting closer, he trapped her between himself and a tree. "Look me in the eye and tell me you were never attracted to a bad boy like me." Unable to do so, she looked away, making him smirk.

* * *

**(Y/n): "I hate that smug bastard. But he's right. How could you not be attracted to danger? But that still doesn't change my mind. No matter how bad or good looking he is. Bullies don't get the girl no matter what movies and T.V. have led people to believe."**

* * *

"Thought so."

Before anything could happen, a loud, girly scream could be hard through the whole island. Sharing a look, the two ran off to see what had happened. Getting there first, (Y/n) saw something she wasn't expecting. DJ was sitting on a bed he probably broke, Lindsay was standing on a stool looking scared, and everyone that was in there was trying to step on a bug. When Duncan finally showed up, he had an ax and cut it in half.

"Cool."

Hearing that, he sent a wink (Y/n)'s way before Tyler stood in front of her blocking Duncan from view. "If you ever see one of those, just call for me. I can do that too."

"Yeah... thanks, but I can kill my own bugs." Seeing how upset he looked from being not so subtly shot down, she felt bad. "T-That's sweet though and I'll keep that in mind in case I ever do need help. Maybe you offer that to Lindsay. She seems afraid of bugs."

Smiling once again, Tyler ran off to go try his luck with the blonde.

Sighing in relief and feeling the guilt lift off her chest, (Y/n) left the cabin with Duncan on her tail. "You let him off the hook too easily. You know he's not gonna stop now."

"Or maybe, unlike some people, he can take a hint."

* * *

"Listen up! I serve it three times a day, and you'll eat it three times a day! Come get your food and sit your butts down!" A man named Chef yelled as everyone stood in a line waiting to get something to eat. As she went up to get her tray, (Y/n) looked at the strange things he called food and saw that it... moved. But, she wasn't about to be rude. He put a lot of time and effort into making this for all of you. It wasn't easy to cook for twenty-three teens!

"It looks amazing. Thank you."

* * *

**Chef: Sniffling, he wiped his eyes. "Everyone else was complaining but this girl told me that it looks good even with the disgusted face she made. She even said thank you! Why can't more kids be like that? You know how hard it is to cook for twenty-three teenagers?"**

* * *

Sitting with her team, the American girl watched as they all tried and failed to eat. Shrugging, she just ate it with no problem. "Don't look at me like that. He put a lot of time into making this. I've also had worse than this. Better than being hungry that's for sure."

"Welcome to the main lodge." Chris greeted as he walked in.

Standing, Geoff voiced his complaints. "Yo, my man, could we order a pizza or something?" Only for a large and thick butcher's knife to fall past him and stick into the wall.

Rolling her eyes, (Y/n) turned her attention back to their host. "Your first challenge begins in one hour."

Once he left, Katie asked what everyone else was thinking. "What do you think they'll make us do?"

"It's our first challenge. How hard could it be?"

* * *

Standing on top of the high cliff, (Y/n) looked at DJ was a frown. "How hard could it be? You totally jinxed us."


	4. Not So Happy Campers (Part 3)

Standing on top of the cliff in her [swimsuit](https://brit-chansworld.tumblr.com/image/190245008854) with the others, (Y/n) looked down at the water below. “Wow… what a jump. Chris, you’re insane if you want us to jump off of this.”

“Am not. As (Y/n) pointed out, the first part of your challenge today is to jump off this one thousand foot high cliff, into the lake.”

“Piece of cake,” Bridgette said with a confident smile.

“Probably not the best thing to say. He isn’t finished yet.”

“Always the smart one, aren’t cha (Y/n)? If you look down, you will see two target areas. The wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with… psychotic, man-eating sharks. Inside that area is a safe zone. That’s your target area, which, we’re pretty sure is shark-free.” At this point, all of the campers were looking uncomfortable.

“Excuse me?”

“For each member of your team that jumps and actually… survives… there will be a crate of supplies waiting below. Inside each crate are supplies that you’ll need for the second part of the challenge. Building a hot tub. The team with the best one gets to have a wicked, hot tub party tonight. The losers… will be sending someone home. Let’s see… Killer Bass. You’re up first.”

(Y/n) watched as the Killer Bass did the challenge. Seeing DJ refusing to jump, she went over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. “Hey DJ. It’s okay that you didn’t jump. Being afraid of heights isn’t a bad thing.”

A small smile appeared on his lips. “Thanks (Y/n)...” Watching him go down the mountain, she wondered why there was an escalator on the side of a mountain and how they got it there so quickly.

“(Y/n)! Stop comforting the other team and get over here! We have a challenge to win!”

Rolling her eyes, she went over and ‘accidentally’ bumped into Heather, knocking her over. “Oops, sorry. I guess I just have a problem with queen bees bossing me around.”

“Oh. You are so going to get it.”

“Guys focus. Who’s going first?” Trent asked. “We need to get that cart.”

It was silent among the teens until Heather spoke up, crossing her arms. “I’m sorry, but there is no way that I’m doing this.”

“Why not?”

“Hello! National TV! I’ll get my hair wet.”

“You don’t need to sound so offended like Beth is some idiot. Besides, weren’t you the one who just yelled at me because we have a challenge to win?”

“Talk to the hand.”

“If she’s not doing it, I’m not doing it!”

Seeing the two share a smile, (Y/n) went over to the two. “Lindsey. Don’t let Heather control you.”

“No one asked you, freak.”

Having enough of this, Leshawna stepped in. “You need to leave this poor girl alone and I’m not about to lose this challenge because you got her hair did.”

Everyone watched the two go at it for a bit until the last comment. “Well, at least I’m popular.” It seemed the only one enjoying the cat-fight was Noah.

“You’re jumping!”

“Make me.”

“Shouldn’t have said.” Going up behind the mean girl, (Y/n) grabbed her arms. “I got her arms, you grab her feet.

“I am all for that.” Grabbing Heather’s feet, Leshawna helped her toss her into the water.

When she resurfaced, she looked up at the two a bit pissed off. “You two are so dead!”

“We threw you into the safe zone, didn’t we?! Now I hope I can hit it too.”

One by one the others jumped into the water. Getting ready to take her turn, the (h/c) girl took a few breathes, nervous about the jump.

“You know, since you’re an extra you don’t have to jump.” Chris piped up, now next to her. He looked down at the drop, growing worried for her, causing himself to grow confused.

“Thanks but no thanks, Chris. My team needs me. I just… need to work up the nerve.”

“If you want, I don’t mind jumping with you.” Going over and flashing his smile, Justin held out his hand.

“Really? Wow, thanks.”

* * *

**Justin: “I don’t understand this girl. She should be swooning like the others. Heck, I even have a _guy_ acting like he’s lovesick. I don’t know how to handle this… but I think I kind of like it.”**

* * *

Taking his hand, (Y/n) jumped down with him. Laughter-filled screams spilled from her as they went. Resurfacing with him, she threw her hands in the air. “Woo! That was actually really fun! What is everyone yelling about?” Turning to look at what had the others in a panic, (Y/n) grabbed onto Justin. “Sharks!”

Turning that way, Justin put an arm around you, pulling you closer and flashing a smile, making the sharks fall for him like the many girls he’s encountered. Picking the scared girl up, he held her princess style as the sharks brought them to shore. “Wow. That’s… you’re… kind of amazing.”

* * *

**(Y/n): “I hate to admit this but I really misjudged Justin. Yeah, he’s egotistical, but he really helped me out… he might not be so bad after all.”**


	5. Not So Happy Campers (Part 4)

Everyone was singing was they took the crate back to the campsite. Falling back a bit, (Y/n) went over to one of the guys. “Hey, Owen.”

“Oh hey (Y/n). What’s up?”

“I just wanted to tell you how cool you were in the first part of the challenge.”

“Really?” A large grin spread across his face at the praise.

“Yeah. I mean, you were wearing floaties so you can’t be that strong of a swimmer. That combined with that wicked cannonball you did that soaked everyone! That was so awesome!”

Laughing nervously, Owen blushed a bit. “Thanks. You were pretty cool too. You had the chance not to do it without getting a punishment but, for us, you jumped anyways.”

“We are a team after all. If you guys are going to do it, so am I. Nothing can stop me. Once I've made up my mind on something, I don't back out of it.” Once at the campsite, everyone got to work getting the crates open and out of them.

“Remember. You can only use your teeth to open the crates. I came up with that one.”

“You sound pretty proud of yourself there Chris. You just love to torture us, don’t you?”

“Aw (Y/n). You wound me, but, yes. Yes, I do.” Laughing, he went off to check on the others.

“Ow! Ow! Rope burn on my tongue!”

“Ouch… uh… good job Izzy!” Seeing her smile and forget about the burn on her tongue, (Y/n) got back to work on helping her team.

Going over to her teammate, Leshawna helped her get the parts out. “So (Y/n), you and Owen… seem to be getting along well.”

Reaching down inside, she was trying to keep her balance to not fall in.“Yeah? That’s great. I really want to connect with everyone on our team.”

“Well, I was thinking more of… do you maybe have a crush on the big guy?”

“What?!” Losing her focus, she fell into the crate, her legs sticking out. “Ow…”

“I’m sorry!” Pulling her out, Leshawna rubbed the back of her head. “Are you okay?”

“No worries I’m fine. But, I do not have a crush on Owen.”

* * *

**(Y/n): “Not that there’s anything wrong with Owen. He’s a sweet guy and tons of fun. I bet he'd make a great boyfriend. We all just got here though, so it’s a bit too early for crush. I think I’m going to try and stay friends with the people here. I.. I just went through something huge before coming here so it’s probably for the best…”**

* * *

When (Y/n) saw the other team was back, she went over to check on them. “You guys were gone for a while. Is everything okay?” Looking between them all, she noticed some people were gone. “Where’s Katie and Sadie at?”

“They’re getting a drink.”

“Yeah. With their butts.”

“Oh my gosh! Courtney what happened to your eye?!”

“Nothing!” Covering it, she tried to play it off. “Just an allergy.”

“I think it’s getting worse.”

Getting in the home-schooled boy’s face, she whispered for only him to hear. “Shut up! We don’t need them to know that!”

Once the C.I.T. had gone out of earshot, (Y/n) put an arm around Ezekiel's shoulders. "Hey, Zek, could you tell me what happened to Courtney's eye? I want to help her."

"Really?! But we're on different teams."

"That doesn't matter to me. I want something like teams to change who I am as a person and the person I am is the kind that wants to help those who will allow me to help them."

* * *

The outcome of the challenge wasn’t that surprising, seeing how the Killer Bass couldn’t seem to work together. Sitting in mess hall, (Y/n) messed with the food in front of her with a sigh. She was watching the other team argue over who to send home. After Lindsey not so subtly stated her opinion about Tyler being voted off, (Y/n) decided to go over and offer some help for Courtney's eye. “Hey, Courtney I-”

“Well, I just don’t get why we lost, eh. They’re the ones that have seven girls.”

“Oh no. This guy is going to get himself killed.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Yeah, home-school. Enlighten us.” Slamming her fist on the table, Eva looked ready to kill him and hide the body along with every other girl in the room.

“Well guys are much stronger and better at sports then girls are.” All of the guys moved away from the girls at the table, afraid of what was going to happen next.

“Oh snap. He did not just say that.”

“He did… Geoff. I’m going to need your help to calm down the girls.” (Y/n) said, lightly grabbing his arm.

Blushing a bit, he smiled. “Sure thing, babe.”

“Don’t call me that.”

* * *

**(Y/n): “Okay… I did kind of like it when he called me babe.” Blushing, she twirled some of her multicolored hair. “But I can’t let anything happen between us.”**

* * *

**Geoff: “(Y/n) is pretty, helps her team no matter what and is understanding. She wants to help Ezekiel even though he just insulted the girls. Who does that? She is just… so amazing.”**

* * *

“My dad told me to look out for the girls here, eh. And to help them in case they can’t keep up.”

Grabbing him by the neck, Eva held him up in the air. “Still think we need help keeping up?” She gave him a small shake to emphasize her point.

Trying to breathe, he glanced over at his capture, trying to answer. “Not really…”

Jumping in to help like requested, Geoff tried to ease the tension. “Guys… let’s give him a break.”

Seeing him dropped to the floor, (Y/n) quickly ran over and helped him up. “Yeah, give him a break. Remember, he was raised differently then we were. I think it’s kind of sweet that his dad wants him to look out for us.”

With a goofy smile on his face, Ezekiel leaned more towards her. “You’re nice and pretty.”

“Uh.. thanks?”

“See? At least he doesn’t think guys are smarter than girls.”

"But they are."

“...I can’t help anymore.”

“You just dug your own grave.” Dropping him, she let him hit the floor once more before leaving the mess hall.

* * *

**(Y/n): “I know it’s not his fault that he’s sexist. He was raised differently. But when someone tries to help you dig yourself out, don’t start digging further down. I won’t be surprised if he’s the one who ends up being sent home.”**

* * *

Pulling back her covers to finally get some sleep after the horrible first day, Courtney saw a small tin on her bed. “What’s this?” Picking it up, she read the small note on it. “I’m sorry about your eye. I know that we aren’t on the same team but I hope this helps and that we can eventually become friends. (Y/n).” Sitting down, she smiled a bit at the tin in her hands. “I guess there are some sweet people after all."


	6. The Big Sleep (Part 1)

_Last time on Total Drama Island. 23 campers arrived and learned that they’ll be spending the next 8 weeks at a crummy old summer camp. The campers were faced with their first challenge. Jumping off a cliff into shark-infested waters. And while most campers took the plunge, a few were forced to wear, the dreaded chicken hat. One camper showed courage for their teammates and a lot of campers showing interest already in this one person. At the campfire ceremony, it all came down to two campers. Courtney has experience as a CIT for summer camp but refused to jump. And Ezekiel managed to tick off every female contest at the camp, with his sexist comments about women. Even after (Y/n) and Geoff tried to help him. Geez, dude. Take a hint! The first camper voted off Total Drama Island was Ezekiel. Proving that homeschooling and reality T.V. don’t really mix. Who will be voted off this week, in the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet? Find out tonight. On Total. Drama. Island!_

* * *

Chris was walking over to the cabins and getting ready to scare the pants off of everyone. Raising his megaphone, he went to blow the air horn into it when someone grabbed his shoulders and screamed in his ear.

“MORNING CHRIS!”

Screaming, the host dropped the air horn and almost the megaphone with it, making go off and scare everyone awake. Rubbing his ear, he turned to face the culprit. “Geez! One, what are you doing up so early? Two, why did you just cause me to go deaf in my left ear?”

Trying to calm down her giggling, (Y/n) took a few deep breaths. “Sorry, Chris. It’s just that… you seem to like to scare and torture us so I thought I’d get some payback.”

“Uh-huh… cute little prank and giggle but that doesn’t answer my other question.”

“Oh. I was out for a walk since I couldn’t sleep. I saw you walking over here with those things and thought _‘why the hell not?’_.” Losing her smile, she crossed her arms. “Wait, did you just call my giggle cute?”

“...No… you’re imagining things. And you’re gonna hate today’s challenge since you didn’t sleep well.”

“Great.” 

* * *

**(Y/n): “I don’t know what he’s pulling this time but the last challenge caused me to have nightmares. And at the end of the nightmares, it was always Justin saving me from sharks in one way or another! Not only that but in the dreams we almost kiss! That's when I wake up. I think something is wrong with my brain! I am seriously going to have to call home about this.”**

* * *

**Chris: “First I argue that she’s more attractive then Lindsey, then I worry about her safety in the first challenge and gave her way out of it punishment free… now I’m calling her giggling cute?! Chris Mclean doesn’t do crushes! Especially on underage girls! No matter how cute they are. No! What! Gah!”**

* * *

After everyone was front and center for the challenge, Chris began to explain everything, still rubbing his ear. (So he couldn’t hear Heather’s stupid compliment) “I hope you’re all ready. Because your next challenge begins, in exactly one minute!”

“Oh! Excuse me! I don’t think that’s enough time to eat breakfast!”

Seeing Owen freak out, he smiled. “Oh, you’ll get breakfast Own. Right after you complete your 20-kilometer run! Around! The lake!”

“Oh! So you’re funny now! You know what I think would be funny?!”

Seeing the guys having to hold Eva back, (Y/n) went over and put her hands out in peace. “Eva! Please calm down! I know it’s early and Chris is kind of a dick..”

“Hey!”

“But it’s okay. You can get revenge on him later.”

“...Whatever!” Relaxing a bit, she crossed her arms and tried to fight the blush on her cheeks. Looking over at Chris, she scowled. “You're enjoying this, aren’t you?!”

“A little. You have 30 seconds.”

“(Y/n)! Stop helping the other team and get over here!” 

* * *

**Heather: “I have had it with this girl. I don't trust her. She does nothing but helps _everyone_! It’s annoying and if she’s nice to the other team she might team up with them and get us gone. I am the only one allowed to have an alliance.”**

* * *

**Courtney: “Okay… that girl Eva has got to get a handle on her temper. She’s only been here one day and she’s already thrown her suitcase out a window and broken a lock on one of the bathroom doors. The only one who can calm her down is (Y/n). I’m not sure why she’s helping us out so much but thank goodness she’s trying to keep Eva under control.”**

* * *

**Eva: “I don’t know what is wrong with me. I listen to some dumb (y/h) girl on how to act.” Leaning her face on her hand, she sighed. “It’s not like I like girls or anything. I think... But my anger usually scares people away… but she stays so… I guess I’m a little happy about it.”**

* * *

Everyone began the run by either running, walking, or jogging. Only Heather had the energy to bitch and complain though. Slowing down to a walk after a bit of running next to Noah, enjoying their talk about what new books they found and his plan that had won him his class presidency, (Y/n) stopped next to Harold. “Hey, Harold. What’s up?”

“Hey (Y/n). Nothing really. Just hating our challenge.”

“Really? I kind of like it. But I did grow up in a sporty household. I actually did something that you might find funny.”

“What is it?”

“I was already awake this morning and out for a walk. I saw Chris in front of the cabins and snuck up behind him, scaring him. You should have seen his face!"

Watching the two laughing and enjoying each other’s company, Duncan didn’t like the sight at all. He decided it was time to put the nerd in his place. Going over to DJ and Geoff, he pulled them off to the side. “Boys, I need your help with something.”

* * *

Deciding to run at her full speed to get ahead of everyone, (Y/n) walked into the mess hall, delighted to see that she was the first one there. Taking her phone out, she started a video call with one of her best friends. Seeing him pick up, she had the biggest smile, taking no note of the new person in the room. “Jonesy! You actually picked up! Are you on break or something?”

“Of course I picked up! I can’t just stand seeing your face on a T.V. screen. I- we! We all miss you!” Chuckling nervously, he got more embarrassed because of the giggling girl. “And I am on break. I’m heading to the Big Squeeze now to meet up with the gang. Should I stay on so you can say hi?”

“No. I don’t have that long. I promise to try and talk to you guys more… it’s hard with everything going on. It doesn’t help that I have a bunch of guys hitting on me. But I did make some friends.”

“I knew they were hitting on you! Jen told us that they weren’t!”

“Jonesy. Your jealousy is showing. Aren’t you and Nikki still a thing?”

“On and off babe. Right now it’s off… I wish she would just make up her mind. It’s wearing me out.”

Taking a moment to closely look at the tan boy, she saw that he was right. He had horrible bags under his eyes, his hair was messier than normal, and he wasn’t smiling as much as he normally did. “Jonesy you look horrible! You need to tell Nikki that you need a straight answer. Either she’s with you or not. No more on and off. I’m worried… I mean, how long has this been going on?”

Smiling a bit, he sat down at the normal table. “Thanks… I will talk to her about it. Make sure you fight off those guys. You might just have someone waiting for you back home.”

“Wyatt?”

“No.”

“Jude.”

"No."

"Oh! I know! It's Wayne isn't it?"

Frowning, he sat up straight. “Again. No.”

“Who are you talking to?”

Squealing and almost dropping her phone, (Y/n) quickly spun around and saw Cody standing there with his hands behind his back. “Cody?! Don’t do that! You scared the shit out of me.” Punching his arm, she moved the phone out of his view and watched him rubbed the sore spot.

“Cody? Who’s Cody? (Y/n)? (Y/n)!”

“Sorry, Jonesy. I have to go. I’ll text you later. Kay?” Not giving him a chance to respond, she ended the call and put her phone back in her pocket. “How much of that did you hear?”

Taking a moment to think, the brunette boy smiled. “All of it. So who is Jonesy, Wyatt, and Jude?”

Sighing, she sat down at one of the tables. “They’re some of my friends from back home. They have feelings for me… I think. It’s hard to tell sometimes. But there’s also Nikki and Caitlin. Oh! And my sister Jen.”

Sitting next to her, Cody took note of how upset she looked. “You really miss them, huh?”

“Yeah. I do. But I’m happy to have this chance and to be able to make some new friends.”

“You and me are friends. Right?”

“I don’t know. Do you want to be?”

A big grin spread across his face, showing off the gap in his teeth.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” 

* * *

**(Y/n): “Cody is so adorable. Almost like a little brother without actually having a little brother. I never understood why girls were into the little brother types of guys before… I mean-!” Face-palming she had a blush on her cheeks. “I can’t believe how many guys are making me feel like this already. I don't think I can handle something like this again.”**


	7. The Big Sleep (Part 2)

After the run, Chris had given the campers a buffet filled with delicious food. The whole thing was soon gone, leaving the teens uncomfortably full. Groans filled the room as Chris watched them all with a smile. Jumping up on the table, he pulled out his megaphone. "Okay campers! Time for part two of your challenge!"

Mouth still full, Owen tried to talk around what was left in his mouth. "I thought that eating was the second part of the challenge."

"What more do you want from us?'

"Weird goth girl is right. Haven't we been through enough?"

“Um… let me think about that.” There was barely a second long pause before he answered again. “No! It’s time for, The Awake-athon!”

“The what-athon?”

“Don’t worry!” Jumping down off the table, he got in Owen’s face. “This is an easy one! The team with the last camper standing wins invincibility!”

“I’m not surprised to see this where everything was heading.” (Y/n) said, cleaning up Owen’s face.

“Hey~ I was saving that for later.”

“Trust me. It won’t taste good later.”

“So what you’re saying is the 20k run and the turkey eating frenzy, were part of your evil plan to make it harder for us to stay awake?”

“That’s right Gwen!”

“Man, he’s good.”

“Move, move, move!”

As everyone started to file out of the mess hall, Gwen and Trent went over (Y/n) and try to start up a conversation. “So. How long do you think it’ll be before everyone is out cold?”

“About an hour. Give or take.” Seeing Owen walk past, almost like a zombie, she changed her mind. “Maybe less.”

“I don’t know. Everyone here is stronger than you think. It’ll be a while before they admit defeat.” (Y/n) said looking through her bag Cody so kindly ran back to the cabins to grab for her.

Looking over at her, Trent rose an eyebrow. “Oh? How come you sound confident?”

Looking at the two, she smiled. “It’s not as hard as you think. Especially if you know how to entertain yourself.”

Smiling, he put a hand on her shoulder. “Man, I’m glad you’re on our team.”

* * *

**Trent: “I have a problem. I have a thing for Gwen but… I also have a thing for (Y/n). They’re both amazing and interesting girls. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. I know I’m going to have to make up my mind eventually.”**

* * *

Everyone was at the campfire pit and trying hard to stay awake. Sitting alone, (Y/n) watched her friends and fellow campers try and be as creative as they could. “We are now 12 hours in with all 22 campers still wide awake.”

“Whoo-hoo! Stay awake for 12 hours?! I could do that in my sleep! Whoo-hoo!”

Seeing how overtired Owen was as he tried to stay moving and excited, she counted down from three and shook her head when he fell to the ground. “Saw that coming a mile away. Poor guy."

* * *

**Gwen: “The awake-athon was the most brutal thing I’ve had to do in my life. Yet, there’s (Y/n) not even fazed or with bags under her eyes. Then again she has her bag filled with things like her phone, books, pens and a notebook. How is that even fair? Then again… Eva does have her music. So none of us even though of bringing anything to help.”**

* * *

**(Y/n): “I’m used to functioning on just a few hours of sleep. The longest time I’ve stayed awake was a week straight running on only three hours of sleep. Then I kind of slept for two days… not my brightest moment but I had a point to prove."**

* * *

“This is the most boring thing I’ve ever done in my life.”

“It could be worse.”

“Oh yeah? How?”

“I could be stuck here without you to talk to.”

* * *

**(Y/n): “Seeing how Trent and Gwen acted around each other, I just knew that they were into each other. Gwen is my friend, so Trent is off the table if I ever looked into dating any of the guys. You do not take a guy your friend is into. I would never do that and I know Gwen would do the same for me. Now I just have to get them together.”**

* * *

**Heather: “So my strategy is to get two other campers to form an alliance with me and take to the final three. The only question is, who could I find that is either desperate or dumb enough to do whatever I say?”**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked, once again taken surprise by Lindsay's actions.

"Trying to get the blood to rush to my head. I think it's working!"

"Can I try?"

"Sure!" Soon both Lindsay and Beth were doing handstands in the middle of the camp firepit, leaving the rest of the teens to wonder why they thought that was a good idea.

"Perfect. Lindsay, Beth, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure."

After watching Lindsey and Beth try to get the blood to rush to their heads before they were dragged off by Heather, (Y/n) went to a different part of the fire-pit. Seeing one of the guys alone, she went over and sat next to them. “Hey, Geoff. Can we talk?”

Turning to her with his usual smile, he nodded. “Sure. What’s up, babe?”

“Didn’t I tell you not to call me that?” Seeing his smile turn sheepish, she rolled her blue and green eyes. “Whatever. Anyways, I wanted to thank you for trying to help me with Ezekiel the other day… even though he ruined it in the end.”

“Oh, that? It’s no problem. You have to be one of the coolest girls ever. Didn’t he like, insult your whole gender before you tried to help?”

“Don’t remind me. Also, I saw you, Duncan and DJ whispering today during the running part of our challenge. Want to tell me what that was about?”

Getting nervous, he looked away. “What? Nothing! It’s really nothing! Just uh… us guys bonding and st-stuff.”

* * *

**(Y/n): “Well, that answer didn't reassure me. I don’t trust those three right now. They’re hiding something. I'll let it go for now, but eventually, I’m going to find out what it is.”**

* * *

**Geoff: “Oh man. If (Y/n) found out what we were going to do… she’d hate us! I don’t know if I can go along with Duncan’s plan or not. I know he has a thing against Harold for other reasons but doing it more because she and Harold get along? It… just doesn’t seem right. But, I am a bit jealous too.”**

* * *

**(Y/n): “I wish there was someone here I could actually fully trust and confined in. I mean I guess I could always talk to Harold, Noah, or Cody. But I don’t want to put my problems on their shoulders. Plus, we haven't been here that long. Trust like that takes time. I wish I could just go home…”**

* * *

Someone had overheard her confessional and felt bad that she had to shoulder all this on her own. They decided to go and talk to her about it.


	8. The Big Sleep (Part 3)

Overhearing (Y/n)'s confessional, he felt horrible that she had to shoulder all of this on her own. He decided to talk to her about it. Stopping her on her way back to the fire pit, he took her to to the kitchen so it would be less likely someone overheard them. "I heard what you said in the confessionals... whatever you're going through, you can talk to any of us about it."

“...Why are you so concerned? You don’t ever do with anyone else.”

“I’m not really sure myself. But you wanted someone you could trust, right? You can trust me.”

Tearing up a bit, (Y/n) tried to keep it together. “If you really want to know… I guess I could tell you.” Sitting down with him at a table, she took a deep breath. “...A lot of stuff happened. I don’t remember part of my childhood… I do know that my dad died when my mother wasn’t around so I was in foster care, but an accident caused me to lose that part of my memory. Luckily I was found by my mother soon after that.” Looking down at her hands, she held back her tears. “But I lost her a little over a year ago and moved back in with my old foster family… then I ended up breaking my arm, had a stalker, and had my heart broken into a million tiny pieces. I had forgotten I had even auditioned for the show. I’m all alone with no one to get through this with.” Putting her hands over her face, (Y/n) couldn’t hold the tears back anymore and let out a year's worth of tears.

Not knowing what to do, Chef lightly placed his hand on her shoulder in comfort.

* * *

**Chef: “What do you even say to something like that?! How can she hold together so many broken pieces?! I might have to talk to Chris about something… I’m afraid that this girl is one heartbreak or emotional break down away from doing something drastic.”**

* * *

**Chris: “Oh I heard it all. I should have been watching the campers… but I heard it all! Dear Lord… maybe I shouldn't have picked her for this season. Would have given wounds time to heal… but at least there will be more drama. Which means more ratings.” He smiled, but it didn’t seem like his usual one. “I just don’t get why she confided in Chef of all people.” Crossing his arms, he leaned back with a huff.**

* * *

Feeling better after talking with Chef, (Y/n) went back to the challenge area and took a seat by Trent and Gwen. “Hey, guys. What are you up to?”

“Playing 20 questions. Wanna join?”

“Sure. Sounds fun.”

“Alright.” Gwen looked at Trent. “Favorite song?”

“Should Would Be Loved. (Y/n). Favorite color?”

“Believe it or not, I really like pastels so I’d have to say, a soft and pastel orange and pink. You know, like you would see at sunset”

“Wow. That’s really cute. How come you don’t wear them?”

“It’s… because a friend kind of overloaded my closet with it and I didn’t want to be labeled ‘The Pastel Girl’ or something like that. You’re up Gwen. I’m kind of curious about your favorite color.”

“Um… I’d have to say… midnight blue.”

“Ooh. Mysterious. I like that.”

Seeing the way Trent smiled at Gwen, (Y/n) took her chance to sneak off and give them some time alone and check some of her messages.

* * *

**Heather: “I have a real issue with that girl (Y/n). She helps people who aren’t even on her team, babies Owen, has all the boys all over her, and is trying to hook up weird goth girl with Trent. She is somehow everyone’s friend. Now, if only I could use that to my advantage. I either want to get her kicked off or have her join my alliance. But how?”**

* * *

Laying on the ground, (Y/n) stared up at the sky, ignoring the fact that everyone just found out Justin had painted his eyelids. “How could they not tell? Those eyes were clearly fake. You know… I think I’m ready to try my luck at love again. If we win this challenge, I’ll see about getting back into dating… I say to myself because no one else is awake enough for intelligent conversation.”

The morning slowly rolled in, left, and came back once again. Duncan decided on one of his revenge plans (and just to be the bully and jerk he is) and placed Harold’s fingers in a cup of water he got from God knows where, and laughed at the results. “Gross it worked! Dude peed his pants!”

Slowly waking up, Harold gasped at the sight and feeling. Sitting up, he quickly hid the mess.

“Seriously Duncan?!” Going over, (Y/n) put her hands on her hips, glaring at the punk in front of her. “Why are you picking on Harold? He hasn’t done anything to you. You’re such a bully.”

* * *

**Duncan: “Okay. Not my best plan. But in my defense, I was curious and wasn’t going to do it on myself. Plus he’s easy prey. Not to mention is getting a little too buddy-buddy with (Y/n). I don’t like that.”**

* * *

“Sorry doll, that’s my business. Not yours.”

“I hate guys like you.” Sitting on her knees, she took Harold’s head and placed it on her chest and lightly pet his hair to try and comfort him.

“You’ve got to be kidding me! His face is all up in your chest!”

* * *

**(Y/n): “What? That’s how I comfort my friends. The guys like it more then the girls do though… but they are boys so it’s not really that much of a surprise.” Taking her phone out and waving it around, she smiled. “I also got some great pictures of Noah and Cody. I totally ship it.”**

* * *

**Noah: “I didn’t even know it was Cody I was doing that too! In my dream, I was kissing (Y/n)!” Crossing his arms, it took a few seconds for him to realize what he had just said. “No! I mean-! Gah!”**

* * *

Yawning, Gwen watched her friend on the other side of the fire pit. “I’d kill for a coffee right now.”

“I’m still wide awake.”

“Shut up (Y/n).”

Walking onto the scene with a cup of coffee, Chris noticed how run down everyone looked. “What is the matter with you people?” Taking a long drink from the cup, he started to sound a bit annoyed. “Fall asleep already! Especially you over there! Miss. _‘I can go a week without sleeping’_!”

Grabbing Chris’s leg, Gwen began to beg. “You gotta hook me up, man. I’ll even eat the grinds! Anything!” She reached for the out of reach cup, showing just how desperate she was.

“Alright! You six stay with me! The rest of you go get a shower for heaven’s sake. You stink.” Taking another sip of his coffee, he faced the remaining teenagers. “I didn’t want it to have to come to this. I told Chef Hatchet last night, “I don’t want it to have to come to this.” But darn it! These campers are tough! And so, I’ve come up with the more boring, sleep-inducing activity, I could find.”

* * *

**Gwen: “Oh come on! What else? You know what?” Putting her hands on her hips, she had a newfound determination. “Bring it on.”**

* * *

Pulling out a book, he placed it in front of him. “The History of Canada. Pop up edition.” 

Looking at who was remaining, (Y/n) began to think of who would last the longest out of them. “Out of me, Gwen, Heather, Trent, Duncan, and Eva… I think it will be Duncan, Gwen, and me being the last three.” She whispered to herself.

“Did you say something (Y/n)?”

“No Gwen. You’re just hearing things.”

A few more hours passed as campers started to drop one by one, Trent included. Gwen sadly reached out to his unconscious body. “Don’t leave me.” Soon enough, she was also out like a light.

“Looks like it’s just you and me beautiful.”

“Drop dead.”

Things went on quietly until Chris decided to show a bit of mercy. “Time for a bathroom break. Any takers?”

“I’ve held it this long sweetheart, I can go all day.” Duncan said, trying to sound confident. Even though his body language said otherwise.

“Yeah. But can you hold it for another ten chapters? That kind of stuff ruins your bladder. You’ll end up just like Harold.”

“You’ve got five minutes. As long as you don’t mind a little company.”

“Fine. Just stay out of the stale.”

The two waited in silence for Duncan to come back. Chris opened his mouth to say something, but a piece of paper stop him. “Looks like we have news. Looks like Duncan’s taken a dive on the can. Which means, the official winner of the awake-athon is…. (Y/n)!”

All of those nights without sleep finally caught up with her and hit her all at once, causing (Y/n) to fall asleep face-first on the ground.

Holding her hand up, Chris smiled. “The Screaming Gophers win!”

Later on, (Y/n) walked by on her way to her cabin for some much-deserved sleep, to find that Eva was throwing things out of the cabin window. “Where is my mp3 player?!” Popped her head out of the window, she almost growled. “One of you must have stolen it! I need my music! No one is going anywhere until I get my mp3 player back!”

Courtney faced her team with a sigh. “Whoever took it, give it up now, before she destroys the whole camp.”

Walking up to the group, Heather tried to play innocent. “Hey, guys. Wow. This place is a real mess.” That instantly sent red flags up for (Y/n). That super fake and overly sweet tone clued her in on what was really going on.

“Someone stole Eva’s mp3 player.”

“You don’t mean this, do you? I was wondering who it belonged to.” Seeing Heather pull the mp3 player out of her pocket, (Y/n) gasped. “I found it by the campfire pit. You must have dropped it.”

Eva ran out and grabbed her device. “Oh thank you! Thank you!”

* * *

**Heather: “Turn a team against their own members? Easiest trick in the book.”**

* * *

“So… sorry about that little… misunderstanding. I guess no one stole it after all.” Feeling bad about what she did, Eva looked down. “Okay… maybe I overreacted a little.”

"Don't look at her like that. You all would have done the same thing if you found your things missing." No one else seemed to have Eva's back. This was just plain dirty and (Y/n) wouldn't just let Heather get away with it. If she called her out it would not end in her favor since she had no proof... there was nothing else she would do.

* * *

**(Y/n): “This isn’t right. Heather stole the mp3 player and tried to play innocent. Just so their strongest player would get the boot. Eva was rightfully angry! But with how a lot of things make her mad, she’s going to get voted off! Heather will not get away with is. I’ll see to it myself if I have to.”**


	9. Dodgebrawl (Part 1)

It was still early as (Y/n) walked around the camp, running on a few hours of sleep. Seeing the other teens get up and move towards the mess hall, she decided to go and join them. Being as tired as she was, she didn’t watch where her feet were going and tripped, landing on top of someone. “Ow… sorry. I’m not myself this morning.”

“It’s fine. I didn’t need that organ.”

“Noah? Oh geez, I’m sorry. I... already said that.” Standing, she helped him up with a yawn.

“Whoa. You look like death. Did you sleep at all last night?”

“Only a few hours. I have an irregular sleeping pattern as it is. This challenge did not help anything… and neither have those weird dreams I’ve been having.” Smiling, she rubbed her arm nervously. “Um… thanks for asking.”

“Yeah… no problem or whatever.” Rubbing the back of his head, Noah took an interest in his shoes.

* * *

**(Y/n): “In the last challenge, I promised myself that if my team won the challenge that I would put myself back out on the market. Not only did we win, but I’m the one who won it for us. This has to be a sign! And there are so many great guys in my life. I’m not sure who I should go with…” Thinking a moment, she smiled. “I’ll just let the universe pick. Who knows, maybe the guy is right under my nose. Though if I did have to pick, I think I’d have to go with Noah.” Blushing, she giggled a bit. “I don’t know what it is about him but he’s… so different from other guys. Do you guys think he likes me?”**

* * *

“So… you wanna walk together? To the mess hall?”

“Sure.” Smiling, (Y/n) linked her (s/t) arm with his tan one. Their usual conversation about books seemed more awkward. But, not in a bad way. As they walked in, everyone turned their attention to them.

“Look who it is! The winner of the last challenge, (Y/n)! And in a surprising twist, with Noah on her arm! This should be great for the guys.”

* * *

**Noah: “So, all the glares I’m getting from the rest of the guys is kind of nice. They see me as a threat. It just proves that I’m the one in her sights. Then again… she did let Harold lay on her chest… I might have to keep an eye on him. I’m not losing someone so amazing.” Blushed, he kicked the outhouse. “Why am I talking like this?! I mean, yeah! Fine! She’s beautiful and smart, nice... and is one of the best people to talk about books with! She always sticks up for her team-”**

* * *

"Harold… what happened to your face?”

Smiling proudly, he puffed out his chest. “I got a sweet stache. Like it (Y/n)?”

“Uh.. sure. It… totally suits you.”

* * *

**Harold: “Isn’t she the best? I knew that we were totally meant for each other. But… there’s also this other girl I like… I don’t want to break (Y/n)’s heart. She’s really into me. What do I do?”**

* * *

**(Y/n): “I hate lying to Harold but if he likes it, it’s best to let him feel good about himself. Poor guy doesn’t need to be put down anymore with how much he deals with Duncan.”**

* * *

Sitting down between Justin and Lindsay, (Y/n) moved the bowl in front of her to lay her head down. “...That’s not the table.” Turning her head a bit, blue and green orbs met a beautiful shade of blue. “Justin… why is your hand under my head?”

“Because it’s more comfortable than the table.”

“Maybe. But anything is better than nothing. Don’t you need that hand to eat with?”

Before he could argue any further, there was a pain in his side. “Ow!”

“Oops. My bad. I guess my arm slipped trying to eat this… let’s just call it food.” Smiling over at her, Noah felt pride swell in his chest at getting a smile in thanks.

* * *

**Courtney: “We are so sucking right now! Yes, Eva was a psycho… but at least she was an athletic psycho!”**

* * *

Skipping breakfast, (Y/n) decided to go on ahead with Chris to the challenge area. “I can’t wait to get this challenge over with so I can take a nap.” Sitting on the bleachers, she looked around the makeshift court. “How on earth are you holding this up with duct tape?”

“Who knows? More importantly, are you okay to do this? With how many people are on your team, we’ll have seat at three people out. You can sit on the sidelines if you want.”

“Tempting but no thanks. I’m bringing my all no matter what. If you don’t like the odds, then add someone to the other team.”

“Hmm… interesting thought (Y/n). Could cause some drama.”

“I’m here to help.” When everyone got there, she went and joined her team. “Am I leaning? I feel like I’m leaning.”

“Whoa there!” Catching her, Cody looked down at the girl in his arms, worry written all over his face. “Chris I think (Y/n) should sit this challenge out. She can’t even stand up on her own.”

“Look, I already tried. Unless she gets knocked out, that girl is not going to give up. She’s so stubborn.”

Sighing, Cody let her lean against him and made sure she didn’t fall. “What are we going to do with you?”

“Love me? Either that or kill me. They both work… thanks, Cody.”

Rolling his eyes, Chris cleared his throat. “Moving on! Today’s challenge is the classic game of dodge-ball.” Pulling a dodge-ball out from behind his back, he continued. “The first rule of dodge-ball is-”

“Do not talk about dodge-ball?” Noah asked, earning a few snickers from the others.

“As I was saying, if you get hit with the ball,” Throwing the ball, Chris hit Courtney hard in the gut with it. “you’re out.”

“Ow! You can’t do that!” Angry, she threw it back in retaliation.

“If you catch the ball,” He caught it to make his point. “the thrower gets sent out and the catcher gets to bring in another team member out on the court.”

“Throwing balls. Gee. Another mentally challenging test.”

“I know, right?”

“Lindsay is the reason why blondes have a bad name.” (Y/n) muttered in Cody’s shoulder, holding no one heard her. “Can we just get on with this? I don’t feel like watching anyone, most likely Lindsay, get hit in the face with you explaining this.”

“Too late! Geoff!”

Groaning, she tried to block everyone out, but to no avail. “Someone kill me now."


	10. Dodgebrawl (Part 2)

The challenge started with Gwen, (Y/n), and Noah sitting out. Gwen and (Y/n) would take turns to step up and help their team win. Tyler did nothing but hit his own teammates and Chef, Lindsay getting hit in the face multiple times, Cody making a ball curve and smack DJ in the butt and make a ball electrified and chase Katie around the court, Noah doing nothing but reading, Tyler not only hitting Lindsay in the face but also ran off with her, and Cody taking a ball to the crotch for (Y/n).

“Oh my gosh. Cody, are you okay? You didn’t have to that.”

“No no. It’s cool… I’m cool.”

Helping him stand and get to the bleachers, she kissed his cheek. “Thanks. You are one of the sweetest guys I’ve met.” Going back to the court, her and DJ got each other out. The only two people left in the game were Owen and Harold. “Oh man… Harold is so dead.”

“Good night Harold.”

With the dodge-balls coming at Harold so quickly, everyone was amazed by the way he was able to move and dodge them. Mouths were hanging open. Noah ended up dropping his book in awe.

“Whoa. Harold that was amazing!” Standing, (Y/n) couldn’t keep the smile off her face.

Tugging her back down, Heather scowled at her. “Seriously?! Could you not cheer on the other team for one day?!”

“You’re not the boss of me! I can do whatever I want!”

“Shut up with the cat-fight! She can do what she wants and your voice is annoying! Plus, Owen is about to seal our fight.”

“Noah, you are getting on my last nerves today.”

Winding up his arm, Owen wasn’t holding back at all in this moment. “Kowabunga!” Throwing it, it hit Harold and slammed him into the wall. Everyone held their breaths as they waited for some form of moment from the teen.

Suddenly, he held up the ball. Making Owen out.

“The Killer Bass win!” After Harold’s team carried him out, Chris walked over to the other team. “Gophers. What happened?”

“What can I say? Weak effort.”

Standing, Gwen glared over at the bookworm. “Oh shut it, Noah.”

“You know? For once, I agree with her.” Heather and some of their other teammates followed Gwen out.

“Touchy.” Looking between the guys and (Y/n), Noah got confused. “What? I’ll tell ya, the team spirit is severely lacking lately.”

“Are. You. Kidding. Me?” Grabbing his arm, (Y/n) dragging him outside.

“Hey! What was that for?!”

“Noah… all you did was sit by, read, and make awful comments while the rest of your team did all the work. I can barely stand up and did more than you.” Taking his hands, she looked him in the eyes. “Noah… I like you. Okay? But, if you get voted off how can we spend time together and get to know each other? You’re part of a team. That means that you work together. It’s the same in a relationship…” Dropping his hands, (Y/n) went to get ready for the elimination ceremony.

* * *

**(Y/n): “I can’t believe I told him that I liked him… and told him off gently... Something is wrong with me.” Sniffling, she tried to keep her composure. “He’s going to be gone I just know it. Everyone is mad at me. I mean, I don’t blame them for voting him off… but still.”**

* * *

**Noah: “I screwed up. A girl likes me… I like her… and I screwed up! I’m getting sent home and I deserve it.”**

* * *

Everyone sat at the campfire pit and waited for the results. “Campers. You already placed your votes and made your decision. One of you will be going home... And you can’t come back…. Ever. When you hear me call out your name, come get your marshmallow. Owen... Gwen... (Y/n)... Cody... Trent… Heather… Beth… Justin… Leshawna… Izzy…” One by one the campers all got their marshmallows and stood off to the side. “The final marshmallow goes to………… Lindsay.”

“Woohoo! Yeah!” Running up to get her marshmallow, the blonde cheered and waved the sweet treat around.

“What?! Are you kidding me?!”

“Woo!” Kissing the marshmallow, Lindsay went and joined the others.

“You know what?! See if I care! Good luck, because… you just voted off the only one with brains on this team!”

Throwing the marshmallows at Noah’s face, Leshawna wiped her hands. “You need to learn a little thing called respect, turkey!”

While the others left, (Y/n) followed Noah down to the docks.

“...You guys wanna find out what she’s doing?” Chris asked the teens with a smile.

“Noah! Wait!”

Stopping, he faced the girl he liked, still angry. “What?! Come to tell me one last time?!” 

Flinching at his words, (Y/n) looked down. “I know you’re upset… and I know you’re only doing this because of it. I just wanted to let you know that… I didn’t vote for you!” Everyone gasped at her words, but she ignored it, stepping closer to him. “I’m going to miss you. I mean it. But you do need to learn a few things. Think of this as a goodbye and maybe a reward if you can learn your lessons.”

“Wait. What are you- mmph?!” Noah was grabbed by his sweater vest and pulled into a kiss. Grabbing onto her arms, he tried to steady himself.

Pulling back with blush staining her cheeks, (Y/n) pushed him back into the boat. “I’ll see ya later Noah.” Still ignoring the others, she walked back to her cabin as the boat left with a shocked and dazed bookworm. Sitting on her phone, she made a phone call. “Hey, Jen. You’ll never guess what I did.”


	11. Not Quite Famous (Part 1)

Humming in the communal bathroom, (Y/n) had her phone propped up against the countertop and the mirror as she was getting ready. “I know you’re trying to help me, but was my old band uniform a good idea to send Cait?”

“Don’t worry. That the one that Jen picked out. What I sent is so much cuter and fits with your sense of style. Black low rider jeans and that kind of tan-ish color Von Dutch t-shirt that has the red-ish, purple-ish writing on it that Jude got you so you guys can sort of match.”

Looking inside the box, she smiled as she pulled the outfit out. “I remember wearing this. Man, there are so many holes in it. So many skinned knees. Good times.” Setting the clothes aside, she pulled something else out of the box. “Cait… what else is in here?”

“Well… Jude sent his beanie… and Jonesy sent his necklace.”

“Anything else I should know?”

“Other than Wyatt wanting to send his guitar but we wouldn’t let him and Nikki trying to sneak hair dye in? No, not really.”

“Wait. Wyatt wanted to send his guitar? He loves that thing.”

* * *

**(Y/n): “I love my friends back home. They support me in any way they can. They know how homesick I’ve been and sent him some of their favorite stuff. But Wyatt trying to send me his guitar? No way. He performs with that guitar. But, it is really sweet that he would try and send it.” Smiling, a small blush appeared on her cheeks. “Also, Nikki you totally rock for trying to send me some hair dye. My roots are starting to show. I miss you guys and can’t wait to see you again.”**

* * *

“I have to go, Cait. Tell everyone I said thank you.” Hanging up, (Y/n) got changed and put on the necklace. “...Jonesy we’re going to have to talk when I get back.”

“Who is Jonesy? A boyfriend or a crush maybe?” Heather asked as she came in and took over the other side of the sink. “Cute outfit by the way.”

“He’s not my boyfriend. If I was in a relationship I wouldn’t have kissed Noah. And somehow I don’t believe you.”

“Look. I know you know my true nature so I’m not going to sweet talk you or anything. I actually do like your outfit. It has that tomboy charm.”

“You’re being… truthful with me?” Brushing her multicolored hair, she gave the mean girl a small smile. “Thank you. I can’t say we'll ever be friends but I respect your honesty and how you play the game.”

* * *

**Heather: “I… did not expect that. Wow… I honestly don’t know what to do now. Do I really have someone I can be straight with?”**

* * *

Putting the beanie on her head, (Y/n) smiled at her reflection. “Alright. Let’s go and kick some butt today. See ya out there Heather.”

“Yeah… you too.”

All the campers were gathering by the new bleachers and stage to hear the announcement. Meeting up with Gwen on the way, she and (Y/n) were swapping stories and jokes, laughing on the way. "He seriously did that?"

"Yep. Riding a board on the escalator isn't the best idea but at least the fountain was there to break his fall."

“Are we gonna see a musical? I love musicals! Especially the ones with singing and dancing.”

“Lindsay, that’s what a musical is.”

“Oh! Thanks (Y/n)!”

Smiling, she ran to catch up with Gwen. “Sorry, but she needed some help. She’s a sweet girl but not the brightest…”

“That’s cool. I just don’t waste my time anymore after what happened on the first day.”

“Understandable.”

Seeing the two girls, Trent smiled and waved. “(Y/n)! Gwen! Saved you two a seat!”

Going over and taking their seats, the girls sat on either side of him. “Thanks.”

“Yeah, thanks, Trent. That was cool of you.”

* * *

**Trent: “How can I choose?! I mean, yeah, (Y/n) showed interest in Noah but he sunk that ship. Right? (Y/n) is so nice and self-sacrificing…. But Gwen! She’s so mysterious and deep. There’s another side to her that no one knows about… Gah! This is so hard!”**

* * *

Coming and sitting next to (Y/n), Cody tried to copy Trent on how he sat but just ended up falling and getting stuck instead. Trying to play it off, he sent his crush a smile.

Giggling, she offered him a hand. “Need some help?”

“...Yeah. Thanks (Y/n).”

“No problem.” Pulling up back onto the seat, she smiled. “You know, you don’t have to try and be like Trent. He has his charm and you have yours.”

  
“You think I have charm?!”

“Yeah. Everyone does.” The sound of kissing caught her attention and she turned towards it. Lindsay was a blowing a kiss to Tyler and being cute with him until Heather ruined it.

* * *

**(Y/n): “I may respect how she was honest with me and how she plays the game, but I will not have her tearing apart someone’s love life. If Lindsay likes Tyler and wants to be with him, then let her! And besides, if she really wanted to play the game hardcore, she could use their love life to start to break down the other team. Duh."**

* * *

Coming out on stage, Chris began explaining the challenge. “Welcome to our brand new, deluxe, state of the art, outdoor, amphitheater! Okay. This week’s challenge is a summer camp favorite… a talent contest!”

“Yes! Awesome!”

“A talent contest? You’ve got to be joking.”

“Oh no (Y/n). I am not joking. Each team has eight hours to pick their three most talented campers. These three will represent them in the show tonight. Sing, dance, juggle. Anything goes as long as it’s legal.” Eyeing Duncan, Chris directed that last part solely on him with the ‘I’m watching you’ gesture. “You’ll be judged by our resident talent scout, former DJ, VJ, and rap legend… Grand Master Chef! Who will show his approval via the Chef-o-meter. The team that loses will send one camper home tonight. Good luck.” Chris got off the stage, signaling the campers to leave and regather for auditions.


	12. Not Quite Famous (Part 2)

Blowing her whistle, Heather made sure she had everyone’s attention before speaking. “Okay! I’m the team captain, so here’s how it’s going to work.”

“Wait. Who said you were team captain?”

“She did. Just now.”

“Beth, Lindsay and I took a vote, and I won,” Heather explained, seeming pretty proud of herself.

“Threatening them to vote for you isn’t very democratic.”

Coming up to the goth girl, Trent held out a muffin. “Hey. I swiped you an extra muffin.”

Quickly hiding the book in her hands, Gwen gave him a smile.

Not looking at what was happening, Heather smiled and quickly gave her attention to Trent. “Trent, you’re cool with me leading this project, aren’t you?”

“Right on. Go for it.”

Closing her own book, (Y/n) went over and placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered to him. “I know you don’t seem that interested but if you want to get with Gwen you might want to not just straight off agree with Heather.”

“What?”

* * *

**Trent: “So I’m screwing up with Gwen? And (Y/n) thinks that I’m into Gwen? Well… that doesn’t mean I won’t have a chance with her. Right? Maybe I should just stick with Gwen. She is pretty awesome. Alright. I’ve made up my mind..... I think."**

* * *

“Thanks (Y/n).”

“If you two are done. Beth, Lindsay and I will be the judges.”

Scoffing, Gwen was completely done with all of this. “Whatever.”

Auditions began as their teammates began to embarrass themselves. Currently, Owen was chugging a giant bottle of something. Most likely soda.

“Hey (Y/n). Are you going to audition?” Cody asked, sitting next to her.

“Nah. I haven’t performed in a while… I’m not even sure I’d still be good at it. What about you?”

“Maybe. But now I’m curious. What’s your talent?”

“You know what they say. Curiosity killed the cat.”

Taking a deep breath, Owen burped, quickly saying the alphabet as he went. When he finished, mainly guys cheered, (Y/n) joining in.

“That super awesome Owen!”

“Ew! You actually liked that?” Heather asked, disgusted.

“Yeah. Do you know how hard it is to burp the alphabet in one go?”

“How are you even a girl?”

“I can also fart Beethoven’s 5th.” Most of the females vocalized their disgust and moved away from him.

~*~

Following Gwen’s lead, (Y/n) had gone off on her own and found a nice quiet place to write in her journal and sing to herself. _“Just a dream, just an ordinary dream as I wake in bed. And that boy, that ordinary boy was it all in my head? Didn’t he ask if I would come along? It all seemed so real…”_

Having followed her, Cody came and sat next to her. “Hey (Y/n). You have a great singing voice.”

Surprised by his sudden appearance, she jumped, her journal flying in the air and landing on his head. “Cody! Stop just showing up out of nowhere and scaring me!” Punching his arm, she grabbed the journal and closed it.

“Sorry. But you have a great voice… are you sure you won’t audition?”

“What happened to the cat?”

“Okay. Okay.” Holding his hands up in defense, Cody let the subject go. “So… what are you writing about?” Seeing her shoot him a glare, tried to play it off. “Secret journal. That’s cool…”

Rolling her eyes, (Y/n) stood. “Wanna walk me back to the campsite?"

Smiling big, the brunette boy jumped up and gestures for her to go first, following along next to her. When they got back, Cody ran ahead of her to open the cabin door.

“Look! It’s the first hook up of the season!”

Hooking her arm around Cody’s shoulders, (Y/n) pulled him closer to her with a grin. “Oh yeah. We’re going at it big time. I need a swim just to cool off.” Sticking her tongue out at Heather, she let go of Cody and closed the door behind him. Putting her journal away, the multi-color haired girl quickly got changed into her swimsuit.

Sitting up from her bed, Gwen went over. “Going for a swim?”

“Yep. Wanna come with?”

“Sure. Why not? I’ll be there in a few.”

“Cool. I’ll bring Trent.” Winking to her goth friend, (Y/n) headed out.

“Ow!”

“Oh my gosh! Cody, are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m cool.” Rubbing his nose, he came out from behind the door.

“Good.” Punching his arm, she frowned. “That’s what you get for trying to watch me change.”

“Yeah… I kind of deserve that.”

Ruffling his hair, she gave him a smile. “I’ll take it as a compliment this time. Next time I catch you, I can’t promise your safety.”

“Fair enough.”

Going down the steps, she waved to Trent to try and get his attention. “Hey, Trent! Wanna join me and Gwen at the dock?!”

“Sure!” Setting aside his guitar, he followed her to the dock.

Watching the two go off and Gwen follow them not too long after, she looked at her ‘friend’. “We’ve got a diary to find.”

Down by the dock, (Y/n) was watching Gwen and Trent as they talked, proud of her work. “I think those two might actually work. They don’t make a bad couple if I do say so myself.” But all of her work was ruined when two of their teammates came running down the dock and cannon-balled into the water, getting Gwen soaked.

“I hate this place!” Standing, Gwen stormed off.

“Nice going guys.” Getting up, Trent followed after her.

“Yeah. Nice going.”

“Oh don’t even try that Owen!” Going over, (Y/n) had her hands on her hips, glaring at the two. “It was both of you guys. You two are so sweet but sometimes you can be so dense!”

“...We got (Y/n) mad at us…”

Looking all over for the diary, Heather was going crazy. “If I were a secret diary, where would I be?” Hearing Lindsay trying to distract Gwen, she looked faster and in every place, she could think of. “Ah-ha!” Pulling the book out, she flipped through it. “Not that one I was originally looking for but this will do.” Smiling, she closed the book. “She is so dead."


	13. Not Quite Famous (Part 3)

Everyone who was performing was backstage getting ready. Sitting back there with Courtney, Bridgette was eating to try and calm her nerves. “Okay. I know that I’m not as good as you are at the violin, but I can do this.”

Going over to the two, Heather expressed fake concern. “Bridgette! I heard about the accident. I guess you’re going to get your 15 seconds of fame after all.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Oh, nothing. No one would sabotage their own teammate. Unless maybe they felt threatened.”

“Hey! Maybe that’s how you gophers operate, but the Killer Bass has more class than that. We’re a team.”

“Well… I guess you’ll go down as a team too. Oh, and easy on the chips. You don’t want to sink that surfboard of yours, do you?” That comment got Heather a bag of chips to the face.

* * *

**Heather: “What a bunch of losers. It’s too easy, it’s almost no fun. Almost.”**

* * *

Coming backstage to wish her teammates good luck, (Y/n) shook her head at the scene she just saw.

A scream caught everyone’s attention. Justin was on the ground holding his ankle.

“Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!” Running over to him, (Y/n) checked to see what had happened. His ankle was swollen and a bit red. “You twisted your ankle. You need to stay off of it for a bit. Can someone go and get Chef?”

“I’m already here.” Picking the tan teen up, he looked at his team members. “You guys are down a performer. You’ll want to do something about that.”

“Great. Just what we need.” Crossing her arms, Heather scowled. “Now what are we supposed to do?”

“I’ll go and see what the others have to say about this.”

~

“You want me to what?!”

“....Sing?” Cody asked, unsure of how mad she would get at him.

“I never knew you could sing.”

“Yeah, Heather, no one did besides Cody. No one was supposed to know. I have horrible stage fright after something happened when I was in a band!”

“You were in a band?”

“Dammit, you weren’t supposed to know that either!” Sighing, (Y/n) looked around at her team. Heather wouldn’t let Owen or Izzy do their ‘talents’, and Beth can’t catch the flaming baton so she was out also. “Alright… but I’ll need a few things.”

“I think I can help.”

~

Coming out on stage, Chris had a huge grin on his face. “It’s the TDI Talent Extravaganza! Welcome to the very first Camp Wawanakwa talent contest. Where six campers will showcase their mad skills, and desperately try not to humiliate themselves. First up for the Screaming Gophers was going to be Justin, but has changed to (Y/n). I am looking forward to this big time.”

When he walked off stage, Cody set up some DJ equipment and a small amp. Coming out on stage, (Y/n) plugged her guitar into the amp and went over to the mic. She had changed her clothes and pulled her hair back into a high ponytail. Looking out at everyone, her stage fright was triggered. Her breathing was getting faster and her palms were getting sweaty.

Seeing where this was heading, Cody quickly ran over. “It’s okay (Y/n). You have a beautiful voice, and I’m here with you too. So is Gwen, Trent… all of the friends you’ve made here. Plus, your friends and family back home will be watching too. We all support you.”

“Cody… thank you.” Smiling, she gave him a quick hug. “Let’s do this.”

“Yeah!” Running back over, he turned on the [song (minus the guitar)](https://youtu.be/cMY5VwfcGdU) and smiled as he watched her perform.

After she finished singing, everyone was cheering for her. Chris came over and put his arm around her. “That was amazing! Who knew you had that kind of talent? Plus the outfit totally upped the experience. Looks like you got a perfect score from Chef too! Screaming Gophers are off to a great start! Next-”

Everything caught up to her as she began to feel dizzy. Taking a small step away from Chris, (Y/n) fell back, passing out. Luckily, Chris caught her before she could hit the stage. After a few minutes, she woke up backstage and held her head. “Oh, man… I passed out didn’t I?”

“(Y/n)! You’re okay!” Hugging her, Cody felt relief flow through his body. “We’re so glad.” Letting go and helping her stand, he took her to the seats. “Let’s get you sat down.”

“Thanks, Cody. Sorry that I did that.”

“It’s cool. I mean, you can’t control that kind of stuff.”

Sitting down, she watched them hose down the stage. “So… what did I miss?”

“D.J. messed up his ribbon dance. I think he was worried about you.”

“Oh, man.”

“And Bridgette just threw up on a lot of people.”

* * *

**(Y/n): “I feel so bad for Bridgette. That must have been so embarrassing. And I feel horrible for making everyone, especially Cody and D.J. worry about me. D.J. messed up his ribbon dance because of me!”**

* * *

Heather came out on stage and sat down on a stool. “Originally, I was going to dance for you. But, I would like to celebrate team spirit with a collaboration.” Bringing the journal out from behind her back, she smirked.

Gasping, (Y/n) stood. “That’s…”

“Hey, isn’t that the journal you were writing in earlier?”

“That’s your journal?” Gwen asked. Seeing her friend nod, she glared up at the black-haired girl. “She wouldn’t.”

“So. With words by (Y/n), performance by me, enjoy.” Clearing her throat, Heather began to read. “What am I going to do? There are so many cute and sweet boys in my life. Not only the ones back home who can’t seem to make up their minds but the ones here on the island. I never thought I was into older men, but one seems to have caught my interest. There’s also Trent who is good looking, nice, and can sing and play guitar. But I can tell how much he and Gwen like each other… I would never do that to a friend. There are so many more guys here I’m interested in also. Especially one that got kicked off not that long ago. I miss Noah so much… but I have a problem. I think everyone would look at me differently and treat me differently if I told them this. I think I also have a thing for girls.”

Everyone was silent as they all looked at (Y/n) as she stared up at Heather on stage. “How… how could you?” Tears started to fall down her cheeks and she ran off.

* * *

**(Y/n): “I can’t believe Heather would do that to me! I thought we were getting closer… but I guess it’s better me then Gwen… even though she also got outed… It’s all my fault! If I wouldn’t have written that in there… and would have kept a better eye on my journal… I’m going to lose all of my friends and be all alone again!” Crying into her hands, she started to feel alone and hopeless.**

* * *

“...Thank you…” Walking off stage, she didn’t feel as satisfied as she thought she would.

Clenching her fist, Courtney looked over at Geoff. “Win this! Not just for the team but also so they can finally get rid of Heather!”

“Oh, I so hear you there.” Jumping on his board, his face fell seeing that he just broke his board in half. “And… I can’t do it.”

“What?! What are we going to do?! We have to send someone out there!”

“Katie and Sadie are covered in burf!”

“That only leaves Tyler, Duncan, and Harold. We already know that Tyler sucks. What can Duncan do again?”

“Carve a picture of his own skull into a tree?! What are we going to do?!” With no other options, the two girls sent Harold out there. “Just… go for it, Harold. What have you got to lose?”

~

Even with Harold’s high score, the Killer Bass still lost and had to vote someone off. “What can I say? I’m shocked at what happened today. I was hoping not to see you all here. If I could stop this, I would. I know you all don’t like this either so let’s just this over with. The following campers are safe. Harold, Duncan, Bridgette, Courtney, Tyler, and Sadie. That leaves only Katie and DJ. I’m not going to drag this out tonight so…” He tossed D.J. his marshmallow.

“No! Why Katie?!”

“Sadie…”

Watching the two girls, he rolled his eyes. “Yeah… kind of saw this whole thing coming. So, both of you will be heading to the dock of shame.” 

* * *

**Gwen: “If that evil cow thinks she’s getting away with this, she’s got another thing coming.”**

* * *

Going to the Killer Bass cabin, Gwen knocked on the boys' side. When Harold answered it, she was ready to get her revenge. “Did you say you brought a red ant farm with you?”

“Yes.”

Settling down for bed, Gwen smile as she heard Heather screaming outside, trying to get the fire ants off of her. “Sweet dreams everyone.”


	14. The Sucky Outdoors (Part 1)

Chris was standing outside the communal washrooms with Chef, listening to the sound of crying. “She’s been in there crying all night… I don’t know how to handle something like this. Do you?”

“Not really. Does it look like I have a way with children?”

“Good point.” Leaning against the outside of the washroom, the host tried to think of a way to make her feel better. “Man, I hate the sound of her crying.”

Chef rose an eyebrow at the statement before smirking. “You like her.”

“What?! I do not. Chris McLean does not like underage girls. She’s the youngest one on the island. Dude, she’s only fifteen!”

“Uh-huh. Right, right. She did say that she liked older men. And trust me, she didn’t mean me.”

“Whatever.”

Shaking his head, Chef had a small smile. “Now, I think I know a way to make her feel better. But I will need your approval on it.”

“Alright. Let’s hear it.”

~*~

Looking at herself in the mirror, (Y/n) sighed. “I am so pathetic. I was hiding and crying all night.” Splashing water on her face, she tried to calm her emotions. “How am I supposed to face everyone?”

The door opened, showing the group of girls, minus Heater. “(Y/n)... girl, is this where you’ve been all night?” Leshawna asked.

Opening her mouth, nothing came out. Covering her mouth, she hung her head, more comfortable looking at the ground.

“What’s wrong?” Going over, Bridgette put a hand on her shoulder. “Are you hoarse from all the crying?”

“Guys… I think there’s a bigger problem. She was just talking to herself in here.” Courtney grabbed the phone off of the sink and put it in (Y/n)’s hands. “Can you tell us what’s going on?”

Nodding, she started typing. Once she finished, she showed it to the group. _‘I have Selective Mutism. It hasn’t been triggered in almost a year. I’ll be able to speak again soon... just not around certain people.’_

“This is all Heather’s fault! Anyone else in for voting her off? I’m sure we could get the whole team in on it.” Gwen put her hand out looking at the others.

“Oh, I am all for that. That little witch has it coming.” Putting her hand on top of Gwen’s, Leshawna smiled.

Beth and Lindsay shared scared glances before putting their hands in. “We have an alliance with Heather… but I can’t let her do something like this.”

“Yeah. I can’t believe I helped her do this…”

_‘It’s okay Lindsay. She had you under her control. She’s good at that kind of thing.’_

“Aw. Thanks (Y/n).”

“Right on!” Putting her hand in, Izzy cheered. “This is going to be great.”

Courtney and Bridgette added their hands also. “Anything we can do?”

“Try your best to win the next challenge. We’re not going to throw it but please put in more effort into winning this than any other challenge.”

“You got it. Courtney and I will also tell the guys what’s going on too.”

“Why do I have to go with to tell the guys?”

“Just in case things get out of hand. We should also have one of the guys from your team keep an eye on her.”

_‘You all don’t care if I like girls?’_

“Are you kidding? Heck no! What does you liking girls have to do with your personality?”

“Leshawna’s right. You are an amazing person. We’re not going to let something like you liking girls change that you’re our friend. Plus, who hasn’t had a crush on the same gender before?”

“Speaking from experience Gwen?”

“Bite me, Courtney.”

After a few moments of silence, the group of girls all started to laugh. Watching them, (Y/n) smiled, happy that they could all get along. Even if it was just a for a little while.

~*~

Everyone was gathered and sitting with their teams in the campfire pit. (Y/n) was sitting in the back to stay away from everyone, not wanting her bad mood to affect the others.

“Hey, gorgeous. This seat taken?” Seeing her shake her head, Justin sat down next to her. “The girls told us what’s going on. If you need someone to talk to, or a shoulder to cry on... “

She gave him a small smile in thanks and before returning her attention to Chris. 

“Campers. Today’s challenge will test your outdoor survival skills. Not going to lie to you. Some of you may not come back alive.” Seeing how scared some of the teens looked, Chris chuckled. “Just joking! All you have to do is spend one night in the woods. Everything you need is at your team’s campsite in the forest. Also, we are going to play the switch game for this challenge.”

“What? Someone’s switching teams?” Courtney asked. “How is that fair?”

“Because someone needs time away from a certain person on their team. Plus, it'll cause some drama. Which, is what this show is all about.”

“Are you seriously babying her?”

“Heather I don’t think you fully understand what you’ve done. I’m not doing this just because I want to, but because the producers think it’s a good idea.”

“Oh drop the bullshit, McLean! We all know you play favorites with her!”

“I don’t think anyone here but you cares right now. Now, back to what I was saying. (Y/n), please say goodbye to your team for today and go join the Killer Bass.”

* * *

**Justin: “This isn't fair! I understand why he’s doing this but I had a whole plan for today! I was going to stick by her side and make her feel good about herself. I’d flirt with her and do stuff for her. Maybe then she’ll like me. I’m not used to people not fawning over and not liking me!”**

* * *

Giving the girls on her team a hug, (Y/n) waved to the guys and gave Cody a quick hug before going and joining the other team. Sitting next to Harold, she shared a smile with him before Courtney and Bridgette put their hands on her shoulders. “Welcome to our team (Y/n).”

“Now back to explaining the challenge. You’ll have to find the campsite.” He tossed a map and compass to each team. Oh! And watch out for bears. Lost a couple of interns in pre-production. The first team back for breakfast wins invincibility!”

As the teams broke off and got further into the forest, Heather kept scratching at the bites on her arm, glaring at Gwen as she walked ahead of the group. “She is so the next one to be eliminated.”

“Who?” Trent asked, just as confused as the others.

“Gwen! She dumped Harold’s red ant farm into my bed!”

“Yeah… but you did read her friend’s journal out loud to the entire world.”

Suddenly stopping, Heather faced everyone as they crashed into each other. “So?"

Everyone glared at her or shot her dirty looks as Trent spoke up again. “So… that was pretty harsh.”

“She is going down.”

Once they found their campsite and got things set up, Gwen stood in front of Heather. “You seriously have no clue what you’ve done, do you?”

“Why do people keep asking me that?!”

“Maybe because she didn’t return to the cabin at all last night. We found her in the washroom crying! She was probably there all night! Now she’s running on no sleep and isn’t talking because you triggered some sort of anxiety disorder!”

* * *

**Heather: “I… didn’t feel proud of what I did besides the whole outing Gwen’s crush part of it… but I didn’t know I had done this. I don’t usually care about the backlashes no matter how extreme they’ve gotten. But I’ve never caused anything like this. Plus… I think I sort of… care… about her.” Eyes going wide, she quickly covered her mouth in shock. “I’ve never cared about anyone!”**


	15. The Sucky Outdoors (Part 2)

**(Y/n): Clearing her throat, (Y/n) smiled at the camera. “I guess I can talk in private… I’m glad about that.” Losing her smile, she looked down at her lap. “I feel bad for making everyone worry. At least I know that I’m not alone… and that they accept me. But I thought me and Heather were starting to bond and become friend-ish. I think that’s what I’m most upset about now. That and I can’t be with my friends back home… but there is a bright side to all of this. There’s always a bright side.”**

* * *

**Duncan: “So the girls filled us in on what had happened and least to say, us guys, are not pleased. You do not mess with people like that. Especially when that person is beloved by a bunch of people. It will not end well for you. It seems a lot of us here are protective of her. That’s gonna suck when the final three comes around. But the one thing that stuck in my head from the other night is that (Y/n) might have a crush on our stupid host. That’s gross…”**

* * *

“Now remember guys, we need to make her feel at home here on the Killer Bass. It’ll make it easier for her to talk to us.” Courtney said as they approached their campsite. “Lucky for us, Harold is doing just that. Since they already get along in a weird and geeky way that I’ll never understand, she’s at least laughing.”

The others looked over at the two, seeing how happy the multicolored hair girl was. “A Roman walks into a bar, holds up two fingers and says, five beers please.”

Covering her mouth, (Y/n) tried to contain her laughter, but ended up snorting instead.

“You snort? That’s so cute.”

* * *

**Harold: “So, me and (Y/n) have been hanging out when we get the time. She's like, my best friend here on the island. I was more than happy to give up my ants to help Gwen get revenge on Heather for what she did.”**

* * *

“Hey (Y/n)! Come help us with the tent?!” DJ asked, holding all of the stuff.

Nodding, she high-fived Harold and went over to help. It was her, DJ, Courtney, Geoff, and Bridgette were almost done with the tent. With how well they worked together, they almost had it up in no time. Harold was getting the fire ready with Duncan just staring at him and Tyler was taking inventory of their supplies. Things seemed to be going rather smoothly and peacefully unlike on the Screaming Gophers.

Turning to (Y/n), Geoff decided he would try his luck again and compliment her. “Wow. You pitch a tent like a guy.” He got a blank stare from her and an annoyed look from Bridgette.

* * *

**Geoff: “...Wow, you pitch a tent like a guy?!” Face-palming he realized how that must have sounded to the girls. “I probably just blew my chance with both of them now.”**

* * *

“I mean… you’re not all girly about getting dirty and stuff.”

Smiling, (Y/n) opened her mouth to try and say something, but Bridgette grabbed her shoulders. “Gee… thanks.” Taking her off somewhere, she rolled her eyes. “Can you believe he compared you to a guy?”

* * *

**Geoff: “Did you see that?! She smiled at me and was going to try and talk to me! Maybe I didn’t do so bad after all.”**

* * *

**(Y/n): “I don’t see what the problem is. Sure he may have worded it odd but I’ve been called worse. He was just trying to compliment me. I kind of liked what he said. He reminds me of my friend Jude.”**

* * *

Going over to the two, DJ rubbed the back of his head nervously. “Hey uh… do you want to come and find some food for everyone with me?”

Smiling, Bridgette gave her friend a small push towards him and stepped back a bit from the two. “You two go on. I’m going to stay and make sure Duncan doesn’t try to set Harold on fire.”

* * *

**Bridgette: “I could totally tell that DJ is crushing on (Y/n) big time. So, I decided to help him out. Not only will it help the two of them, but it'll also get (Y/n) away from Geoff and hopefully distract her.”**

* * *

DJ and (Y/n) were picking berries they found as he tried to make conversation but ended up just rambling on about animals, his mom, and some things that happened when he was a kid. The whole time she listened with a smile. She didn't mind and wasn't able to make much conversation herself.

Seeing some water, she set the berries down in a neat pile and ran over, taking off her shoes and socks before stepping in it. Waiting for the right moment, she quickly caught a and held it up.

“Wow! How did you do that?!” In his surprise, he had dropped all of the berries they had caught, scattering them all around himself. Looking down, he frowned. “Aw man. Sorry (Y/n).”

Shrugging, she took his hand and brought him in the water with her. She taught him how to catch the fish and in a couple of minutes, they had enough for the whole team.

“You’re really good at this. Oh, watch out so you don’t trip on the-” Seeing her trip trying to get out of the water, he gasped and quickly caught her, pulling her close to him. “You okay?”

Blushing, she nodded and quickly looked away. Getting her footing back, she gave him a bashful smile before scooping up her pile of berries and heading back towards the others.

Back at camp, Duncan went over to an already annoyed Courtney. “What’s for dinner woman? I’m starving.”

“I hope you don’t expect me to dignify that with a response.”

“Hey, guys. Look what I found!” Coming into view, DJ was holding a cute and small bunny.

“Well, I’ve never had rabbit stew before. But what the heck? I’m game.”

“Guys, leave DJ and his bunny alone. (Y/n) brought us some fish and berries.” Tyler said, sitting next to her and watching her cook. "Wow! You're pretty good at cooking. What are you doing to the berries?"

Handing the fish to Duncan, (Y/n) waited for him to cut them up before squishing the berries and covering the fish with the juice. After skewering the pieces on some sticks, she set them up around the fire to cook with a smile.

* * *

**(Y/n): “I used to go camping with my friends before I moved. I’ve been once or twice with Jen but… it didn’t really work out. The rest of our group decided to join us whenever we would go and… let’s just say I can never look at camping the same way ever again.”**

* * *

That night was filled with downs the rest of the night. It all began when Duncan told a scary story to them with an already scared Bridgette. The only upside was Courtney and (Y/n) clinging to him when they got scared not to mention Duncan finally befriending the mute girl. Bridgette got scared and attacked by a bat when going to pee and had managed to make an ember hit their tent, destroying it. On top of that, it rained all night.

“Morning sunshine.”

Waking up, Courtney jumped up at what she saw was cuddled up against both Duncan and (Y/n). “Oh my gosh. Ew. You were cuddling me!”

Sitting up with his arm around a now awake (Y/n), he wore a smirk. “We were calmly laying on our backs and trying to catch a few z’s. You were cuddling us.”

“You are such an ogre.”

“I’ve been called worse.” Falling back down and bringing (Y/n) with him, he closed his eyes with a smile as he heard the girl in his arms giggling softly.

* * *

**Courtney: “Okay. I just want to say, for the record, I was totally asleep and therefore unconscious at the time of the alleged “cuddling” with said neanderthal. So, it’s like it never happened.”**

* * *

Waiting for the teams to arrive, Chris was getting the fire pit ready for that night. Hearing footsteps, he turned around with a smile as the teens slid to a stop.

“We’re the first ones back!”

“Oh no! They beat us here! This is all your fault!” Having had enough of everyone and not getting enough sleep, Heather pushed an exhausted Owen to the ground.

“Killer Bass, you were the first team here. So, you win the challenge! You’re going on an all-expenses-paid trip to… the tuck shop! (Y/n), since you had switched teams for this challenge, you get to claim the rewards also. After this, you are back on the Screaming Gophers but are not allowed to vote anyone off tonight.”

Nodding, she followed the team to the tuck shop.

Chris looked over at the Screaming Gophers. “You guys are voting someone off tonight and I’m pretty sure I know who’s going home.”

Everyone’s eyes landed on Heather. “...What?”

~*~

Everyone was sitting at the campfire pit that night. Chris had the plate of marshmallows and (Y/n) standing next to him holding the plate. “I’m going to skip the dramatics tonight and just get on with it. The campers safe are Gwen, Trent, Owen, Cody, Leshawna, Lindsay, Justin, and Beth. That leaves Izzy and Heather.” The two campers shared a look before he continued. “Heather. I don’t think I need to remind you why you’re on the chopping block. Your team has reminded you of that all day yesterday. Izzy. You’re in danger of leaving because you not all pretended to be a bear and scared them, but attracted a bear to your campsite.”

“I thought you said you weren’t doing dramatics. Just give me my marshmallow already.” Heather said.

“I’m sorry Heather, but the final marshmallow goes to Izzy.”

“What?!”

Catching her marshmallow, she smiled. “I guess us having to sleep in a tree and almost getting ate by a bear is better than you betraying the just new trust of someone who might be your friend for who you truly are by reading her journal on T.V."

"Actually... I didn't want to tip anyone off to this odd twist so I didn't have an extra marshmallow. Heather and Izzy were tied! So, no one is going home tonight! I know. I was shocked as well."

Shrugging not really bothered by the idea, (Y/n) took the empty seat next to Justin officially joining her original team once again.


	16. Phobia Factor (Part 1)

The Screaming Gophers were sitting around the campfire, bummed out by the results of that night's elimination. Trying not to dwell on it, Gwen took a seat by (Y/n). "How did the Killer Bass do with making you feel better? Can you talk again?"

Taking a deep breath, she tried a few times to talk but only got broken bits out. It was better than nothing but still infuriated her to no end, resulting in her kicking a rock and instantly regretting it. "Ow! Son of a bitch that hurts!" There was a moment of silence before the teens burst out in laughter. "Don't laugh! It hurts..."

"S-Sorry (Y/n)." Cody tried to apologize, still laughing. "But the rock hurting you helped you talk. Who knew the first thing out of your mouth could be cursing?"

"...I don't know if I should be more embarrassed or angry." Sitting back down, she looked at the other team coming to join them, holding snacks. 

"Hey. We came to help cheer up our former teammate." Duncan said, pushing Justin out of his seat next to his new friend. Stealing the sit he began to pass out the food.

"Hey!"

"Are we really going to let them get all buddy-buddy with us? They're our enemy." Crossing her arms, Heather refused to accept anything they offered her.

"Not tonight. If you don't like it, you can leave."

* * *

**Gwen: "We owe those guys for helping (Y/n). The least we can do is let them hang with us tonight and share their spoils. And I'll be damned if Heather makes them leave. This is the happiest I've seen (Y/n) in days!"**

* * *

Holding a plate of jelly, Beth offered some to Courtney. "No! I mean... no thanks. I'm good."

"What? Are you on a diet or something?"

"No! I just don't like green jelly, okay?"

"Duncan leave Courtney alone. Also, stop pushing people out of their seats."

"Sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about (Y/n)."

"Oh, you know, how you went up to Justin and did this." Pushing the punk backward, she laughed at his surprised face.

Sitting up, he glared at her before smirking. "Well played."

* * *

**Duncan: "I'm not sure what she's like back at home but so far she's been a little angel with the occasional sass when it was necessary. I think I'm starting to rub off on her."**

* * *

Deciding to try her luck again, Beth offered some to DJ. His face turned into one of horror when he saw it. "Snake!" In his panic, he knocked the plate out of her hands, sending it and the jelly flying and hitting the ground.

Going over to the mess, Cody held up what was inside it. "Relax. It's just a gummy worm."

"Sorry for trippin'. Snakes just freak me out."

"I feel you. Chickens give me the creeps, dude."

"You're afraid of chickens?"

"Be nice Gwen. Everyone is afraid of something. Whether there's a reason behind it or not." The American girl spoke up in Tyler's defense. "Keep going guys."

* * *

**Gwen: “So suddenly, everybody’s having this big share fest by the fire. Like, Beth went on, and on, about how her mortal fear is being covered in bugs. Harold’s afraid of ninjas, Justin's afraid of being forgotten, even Heather admitted she's afraid of sumo wrestlers!”**

* * *

Deciding to join in, Gwen spoke up. “What’s my worst fear? I guess… being buried alive.”

“Walking through a minefield. In heels.”

“Flying man. That is some crazy stuff.”

“I would never go up in a plane. Never.”

* * *

**(Y/n): “Looks like Owen and Izzy share a fear. But for some reason… I don’t believe that Izzy is afraid of being up in a plane. I hope it’s not just me who thinks that.”**

* * *

"I’m afraid of hail. It’s small, but deadly dude.”

“Being left alone in the woods.” Bridgette looked over at her friend. “What about you (Y/n)?”

“Me? Well… I think my worst fear would be… thunder or sudden loud noises. It's actually a tie between that and performing on stage.”

Thinking, Cody tapped his chin. “Having to defuse a time bomb. Under pressure.”

Hugging her legs, Courtney smiled. “I’m not really afraid of anything.”

“Baloney.” Coughing into his fist to mask what he said, Duncan smirked at the glare he received.

“Oh really? Then what exactly is your phobia, Mr. know it all?”

Looking nervous, Duncan looked down. “C-Celine Dion music store standees.”

“Exsqueeze me? I didn’t quite get that.”

“Dude. Did you just say Celine Dion music store standees?”

“Ooh! I love Celine Dion! …..What’s a standee?”

“It’s the cardboard cut out that stands in the music stores. Kind of like a life-size but really flat Celine.”

“Thanks (Y/n)! You are always so helpful.”

“Don’t say it!”

“So if we had a cardboard cut out standee right now….”

“Shut up!

“Courtney you look a little too smug about this.”

* * *

**(Y/n): “I get that Duncan is a complete asshole but you do not mess with someone’s fears! Sure she was nice at first and just a bit temperamental but she’s changing… and way too quickly. I don’t know if I like this.”**

* * *

“What about you guys?”

“Okay.” Holding up his hands in surrender, Trent started off. “I hate mimes. Like a lot.” Eyeing the Killer Bass, he smelt something fishy. “Alright, Courtney. You’re afraid of something. Spit it out.”

“Nope. Nothing."


	17. Phobia Factor (Part 2)

The morning came after the teen’s phobia share at the bonfire. As they were eating breakfast, Chris came in looking over them. Whistling and getting everyone’s attention, the host began to explain that day’s challenge. “Campers! Your next challenge is a little game I like to call… Phobia Factor!” Any smile that was on their faces fell quickly. “Prepare to face your worst fears!”

“Worse than this?” Holding up a grey sausage with a hair sticking out of it, Leshawna stuck her tongue out in disgust.

“We’re in trouble.”

“Now, for our first victims…” Taking out a piece of paper, Chris scanned it. “Heather! Meet us all in the theater. It’s sumo time! (Y/n) Make sure you come with because after that you'll be giving us a performance we'll never forget.”

Hearing that, (Y/n) began to choke on her drink and Heather spit her drink out in surprise on poor Trent. Turning to their host, she was already starting to shake. “Seriously?! Wasn’t once enough?!”

Pretending to think about it, Chris smiled. “No. Gwen. You. Me. The beach? A few tons of sand?”

“Wait. How does he know those are your worst fears?” Lindsay asked.

Face-palming, Gwen felt so stupid. “Because we told them.”

Seeing Lindsay and Beth still look confused, Trent spoke up while trying to comfort Gwen. “Last night. At the campfire.” 

_“What’s my worst fear? I guess… being buried alive.”_

“Wait.” Standing, the blonde looked upset. “They were listening to us?”

“It’s a reality show, Einstein. They’re always listening to us.”

“That’s like… eavestroughing!”

“Chef Hatchet! Didn’t you have a special order for Tyler today?”

Nodding with a smirk, he tossed something from the fryer over to the jock.

Catching it, Tyler hesitantly bit the head off. _“Chickens give me the creeps dude.”_ When an actual chicken head popped out of the hole, he screamed like he was being killed.

~*~

Everyone was standing around a blow-up kiddie pool filled with worms. Some of them (D.J.) thought what was about to happen so gross, that they (he) threw up. _“Beth went on and on about how her mortal fear was being covered in bugs.”_ Owen even passed out.

Looking down at it, Beth just shrugged and jumped into the kiddie pool. Coming up, the brunette had some worms on her and a mouthful of them. She smiled as her team cheered for her.

“And Beth sets the bar way up there!”

~*~

Wearing a pair of heels, Lindsay was standing in front of a quickly made minefield. _“Walking through a minefield. In heels.”_ Shaking a bit, she took a step, a smile forming when she didn’t get blown away. Moving a bit more through it, she made it halfway through before hitting one of the mines. Flying back and landing in a tree, she still got the point for her team.

~*~

_“Flying man. That’s some crazy stuff.” “I would never go up in a plane. Never.”_ Standing in front of an old and broke down looking plane, Owen and Izzy were uneasy as Chef came out dressed in a short blonde wig and a female flight attendants uniform. Once they got in, Chef started up the plane and flew off into the sky. Duct Tape started to fall off of the cracks causing more fuel for the two teens to scream.

~*~

In the middle of using the bathroom, Harold heard some strange noises. Deciding to check out what was going on, he stood and opened the stall door, his pants and underwear still around his ankles. Seeing ninjas now in the bathroom, he kept a neutral face and took out his nun-chucks. Beginning to spin them and making the ninjas a bit afraid, he ended up hitting himself on the head and fell back into the toilet.

~*~

Heather was standing on one end of the stage with a sumo wrestler on the other. Shaking just from looking at him, she ducked, covering her head as he came running for her. He ended up tripping over her crouched form and flew off the stage. "Heather stepped up to the plate and seconded the Gophers another point.

~*~

(Y/n) was standing on stage in a dress. “Why am I dressed like Juliet from Romeo and Juliet?”

“Because you will be acting out a few lines from that play.” Handing her a script, he took a few steps back. “You can do any lines you want but they cannot be with a partner.”

“Okay…” Looking at everyone watching her, then the script, she started to feel a bit dizzy. Smacking herself, she took a few deep breaths. “I can do this! I already sang in front of them so this should be a piece of cake!”

Quickly flipping through the pages, she found a scene she liked and smiled. Quickly getting into character, she began to recite the words. “'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part Belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? that which we call a rose By any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he owes Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, And for that name which is no part of thee Take all myself.”

The teens cheered for the multi-colored haired girl as they gained another point. Clapping, Chris walked over to her. “(Y/n) keeps the Gopher’s lead by giving us a wonderful performance as Juliet.”

Smiling, she used the host to keep herself standing. “Man… what a head rush. Everything is spinning.”

~*~

Bridgette sat in the woods on a log and looked around nervously. “Bridgette began her six hours of solitude in the woods pretty confident.”

“I am not scared. Six hours out here is nothing.” A chipmunk ran up to her, making some noises. Getting easily scared, she kicked it and sent the poor thing clear across the island and landing in the water on the beach.


	18. Phobia Factor (Part 3)

Gwen was laying in a clear case with air holes in it. Chris began to shovel sand on top of it. Trent went over and got on his knees in the sand. “There’s enough air in there for an hour. You only have to stay in there for only five minutes.”

“As long as we decide to dig you up.”

Going up and slapping him on the back of his head, (Y/n) scowled. “Not funny Chris!”

“Ow…” Rubbing his head, he went back to digging. “Yesh. Take a pill.”

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing. Nothing.”

“I’ll be listening the whole time. Just yell for me if you panic and I’ll dig you right up.” Handing her a walkie talkie, Trent closed the face slot.

“Goodbye cruel world!”

~*~

(Y/n) decided to go check on the other team while waiting for Gwen to get done. Walking to the stage area, she saw DJ on it and about to do his challenge. He looked so scared. The poor guy. _“Snake!” “Sorry for trippin’. Snakes just freak me out.”_

Clapping, Duncan tried to make his teammate feel better. “Yeah! You can do this buddy!”

Giving a small scream, DJ ran back and covered himself with his arms. “It blinked!”

“It’s the smallest snake ever DJ. Come on!”

“Yeah… but it’s slimy and scaly, and slithery!”

“We need this point DJ! Suck it up!”

Having enough of Courtney’s attitude, (Y/n) went up on the stage and pushed her over on the way by. Ignoring her protests, she placed a hand gently on his shoulder. “You can do this DJ. The snake likes you, just like every other animal you’ve come in contact with.”

Everyone else the Bass team was in agreement about the way Courtney was acting and shook their heads in disappointment.

“What? We’re heading back to loserville people.”

“Ignore her. It’s okay if you can’t do it.”

Giving the multi-colored hair girl a smile, he took a deep breath and steeled his nervous before going over to the case. Closing his eyes, he held his finger out for the snake to climb on. Once it was on there, he opened an eye and smiled at it, bringing his hand closer.

His team cheered for him as they gained their first point.

“See? Fear is only in the mind.”

“You were great, DJ.”

“Thanks (Y/n). And… thanks for believing in me. You too Duncan!”

~*~

Justin was sitting in a room with no windows and the door locked. All of his had mirrors had been taken. “Justin is halfway his stay all alone with no access outside, to people, or any mirrors. Seems he’s getting a bit impatient and paranoid.”

Arms crossed, he was tapping his foot. “Okay… I should be getting out of here soon. Everyone will be really happy to see me….. Right?”

~*~

Sitting on the sand next to where Gwen was, Trent held his walkie talkie. “You still alive in there? Only three more minutes.”

“And then you’ll dig me up, right?”

“Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

“I need some kind of distraction…. Tell me a story. Uh... why do you hate mimes so much?”

Sighing, Trent stood and walked around the area a bit. “My mom took me to this carnival once when I was four, so I could see the elephants. I was stoked.”

Trying to keep from panicking, Gwen focused on the story as much as she could. “Yeah?”

“I was so busy watching them that I lost her for a minute. I called out but when I turned, all I could see was this horrible white face with black lips pretending to be me. I screamed and tried to run… but every time I turned around, he was there doing this creepy fake run and scream routine.” Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Trent turned his head to look at who was interrupting him. Seeing a mime behind him acting like he was trapped behind a wall, he screamed, dropping the walkie talkie, and ran off with the mine chasing him.

“Trent?”

~*~

After Cody was sent to do his challenge, (Y/n) headed over to check on Duncan. He and Courtney were standing in front of the Celine Dion standee. “She’s pretty. She’s nice.”

“Just one hug and you’re done.”

“That looks… r-really… real man.”

“Dude, she’s made of cardboard! Get in the game!” Tyler yelled at his teammate.

“Seems the Bass really are a bunch pressure building threateners to get their way.” (Y/n) said to herself watching the display.

“Hey. It’s okay if you can’t do it.”

* * *

**(Y/n): “That little asshole! I can’t believe she just did that! Sure, let’s yell at DJ for being scared of his fear with your reasoning being that you need to point. But as soon as Duncan gets scared, let’s tell him if he can’t do it, it’s okay. And hold his hand. I don’t care what your reasoning is. Do not just play favorites on your team like that.” Crossing her arms, she couldn’t help but see Courtney in a new shadow.**

* * *

“Alright. I’ll try.”

“You can do this.”

“Go, Duncan! You got this!”

Looking over at (Y/n), he smiled. “Yeah. I can do this… just you watch beautiful!” Taking a breath, he ran over with his eyes closed and hugged the cardboard person and earned his team a point.

“Woo hoo!”

Running over, (Y/n) went to congratulate him, but was pushed out of the way by Courtney.

Hugging him, Courtney had a smile on her face. “Duncan! You’re awesome!”

“Ha!” Putting his arm around her, he was surprised but happy with himself. “I did it!”

Realizing what she was doing, Courtney quickly let go as the rest of the team came over to cheer for Duncan.

Said punk looked over to (Y/n) but frowned seeing her on the ground. Going over, he held his hand out. “Hey. You okay?”

Taking it, she smiled and stood with his help. “Yeah. I’m cool. Way to go dude. That was awesome.” Punching his shoulder playfully with a smile, she went over and grabbed the brunette. “Come on. You and me need to talk.”

“What? Let go of me!” Following against her will, Courtney was trying to get her to let go. When they stopped and she was realized, she rubbed her arm.

“Sorry about that. Courtney… I think this game is changing you.”

“What? Don’t be silly.”

“You were so nice in the beginning but, you’re changing. You’re giving Duncan special treatment after you yelled at DJ for being afraid of a snake! Not to mention that you pushed me out of the way when I went to tell Duncan he did a good job. I know that I’m on a different team but he’s still my friend… and I thought we were too.”

“Oh my gosh… I am so sorry. I-I don’t know what came over me. I promise I won’t do that to you again.”

“We’re cool. Okay? I just don’t want this game to change you. You’re a great person.”

Smiling, she hugged her. “Thanks, (Y/n). Who knew I could count on someone on a different team?”

“Me? I mean, everyone is supporting me. So, why can’t we all just support each other?”

~*~

“Alright, gang. We’re in the ninth inning. Tyler, for your challenge, you’ll need to get into this pen for three minutes with these chickens.” Chris took the lid off of a box, showing a hen with two baby chicks.

“You can do it Tyler!”

“Yeah. Unless, of course, you’re chicken.” Making his arms look like flapping wings, Duncan screamed as he got pushed to the ground.

“Not funny Duncan.” Walking past him over to the jock that was rocking back and forth, (Y/n) jumped over the pen and sat next to him. Putting a hand on his shoulder, she offered him a reassuring smile. “It’s okay Tyler. They’re not going to hurt you. Plus, you’re technically in the pen so he can’t count it against you. Right, Chris?”

“I mean, I can if I want to.”

Taking her shoe off, she threw it at the host, smiling when she landed a hit to his face.

“Ow! Okay! Okay! He can have the point!”

“Not that it matters.” Taking out a calculator, Cody started to crunch some numbers. “If you do the math, you can’t possibly win. The score’s 9/3.”

“Not necessarily. We’ve got one more challenge set up.”

“Who? It can’t be me. But I didn’t-”

“You didn’t have to. We’re always watching you and your reactions.”

_“No! I mean… no thanks. I’m good.” “I just don’t like green jelly, okay?!”_

“I knew it! Didn’t I tell you guys they were eavestroughing?!”

“Eavesdropping, Lindsay.”

Cutting in, Courtney was hoping to somehow get out of the challenge. “Oh, who cares? It’s not going to make a difference.”

“Let’s make this interesting then. I’ll give you triple points… if you can complete it.”

~*~

While Duncan and Courtney argued over her fear of green jelly, (Y/n) went over to Chris. “Is there anyways I can do this for her? I totally owe her one.”

“Hmm… you taking the challenge for Courtney? Yeah… I don’t think so.”

“Please? I’ll owe you one. Anything you want. Please, Chris?”

“Wow… you’re really set on this. So much so you basically just signed your soul away.” Thinking about it for a moment, the host smiled. “Alright. I’ll let you tag in for her.”

“Yes! Thank you so much, Chris!” Giving him a quick hug, she ran over to the group.

* * *

**Chris: “I don’t know how to feel about all of this… why am I giving her special treatment?! Well, other than having a contestant owe me one. I hold so much power with that.”**

* * *

“Courtney. I’m taking your spot and still getting you guys the points.”

“What?! But why?!”

“I owe you one. Not just you… all of you guys. I’m willing to jump into some jelly for you. I won’t even hold it against my team if they try to stop me or kick me off. And you can’t change my mind.”

* * *

**Courtney: “(Y/n) is too caring and sweet for her own good. Someone is going to end up using her and she’s going to get hurt! But… who would want to hurt someone like her?!”**

* * *

Seeing her teammate and friend climb up, Gwen decided to have some fun. “It’s probably all warm by now. Warm, gooey, green jelly.”

“Ew! Gross!” Laughing, she kept climbing.

“That’s right! Keep climbing, babe!” Geoff cheered.

“You can do this beautiful!” Duncan joined in.

“This is insane! She could seriously die doing this!” Courtney tried to talk some sense into everyone. Seeing her standing at the very top and about to jump, she sighed. “Don’t do this! You’re going to get hurt! Come down!”

“Are you sure?! You’ll lose!” Seeing how scared Courtney was and how close to tears she was, (Y/n) sighed. “Alright… I’ll come down!” As soon as she was down, Courtney was hugging her.

“Please don’t do that again… promise.”

“Okay. I promise.”

* * *

**Courtney: Sniffling, she tried to hold onto her dignity. “I’m so embarrassed… not only could I do it, but I couldn’t let someone else do it for me. How could I be so weak? I deserve to go home! Okay! Stop it! You’re pathetic! Show some confidence, Courtney!” Her pep talk failed as she started to cry and smacked herself.**

* * *

“There are only two marshmallows left on this plate. The three of you did not complete your challenges today. Even when one was basically handed to you. One of you is going home and will not return. Ever. Next name I’m gonna call…. Is….. Bridgette.” After the blonde teen got her marshmallow, Chris looked at the remaining two. “The final marshmallow of the night goes to…….. Courtney!”

After Tyler left, Chris handed a few papers to an intern and had them taken to (Y/n). “Her owing me is going to lead to so much drama. I can’t wait."

"You know, you could have just waited for me to come to you."

"Gah!" Jumping at the sudden appearance of said camper, Chris glared at her while trying to calm his racing heart. "Stop doing that! And why are you here and not in your cabin?"

"I was looking for Justin. I haven't seen him since you took him off for his challenge."

"Oh yeah. I knew I was forgetting something. Here," Tossing her a key, Chris began back to where he was staying. "how about you go get him out for me."

"Sure... you know it'd be helpful if you actually told me where he was!"

~*~

After what felt like hours of searching, (Y/n) finally found where Justin was locked away. Unlocking and opening the door to the dark room, she used her phone to light up as much as she could. "Justin?"

Hearing a voice for the first time since that morning, Justin ran towards it and wrapped his arms around the person. "Oh thank goodness!"

"There you are. I was worried when you weren't at dinner. Justin?" When she didn't get a response, (Y/n) looked down at the teen in her arms. "He's asleep? Seriously?"


	19. Up the Creek (Part 1)

_Last time, on Total Drama Island. The competitors were forced to conquer their deepest, darkest fears. Not all of them succeeded, but others surprised the group and faced their fears head-on. In a shocking twist, Tyler let the Bass down when he was too **chicken** to face the chicken. Get it? Even though Courtney let her team down by not letting a member from the other team take the jump for her costing them the points needed to win. It was then time to say buh-bye to Tyler. Once again, the Bass find themselves behind. Can they pull this one out of the water? Find out today, on, Total. Drama. Island!_

* * *

“Bass! Gophers! Today’s challenge is a true summer camp experience. A canoe trip. You’ll be paddling your canoes across the lake… to Boney Island! When you get there, you must portage your canoes to the other side of the island. Which, is about a two-hour hike through the treacherous, dense, jungle.”

“We gotta pour what?”

“Portage.” Seeing the blanket and confused expression on Geoff’s face and the fly that flew in one of his ears and out the other, he gave up. “Due. You’ve gotta walk with your canoe.”

“Ooh.”

* * *

**(Y/n): “Seeing that little display and poor Bridgette facepalm reminded me of my first time camping with my group of friends back home. Poor Jude did the same thing as Geoff with Jen having to try to explain it to him for like, ten minutes. Luckily, Jonesy and Wyatt stepped in to explain it in a way that he could understand... Is it bad that I can find people similar to my friends back home here? I mean, Owen and Geoff equal Jude, Cody and Justin equal Jonesy, Gwen is basically Niki, Lindsay reminds me of a dumber Caitlin, and Noah is like if Niki and Wyatt had a kid! It's kind of freaky.”**

* * *

“When you arrive at the other end of the island, you’ll build a rescue fire that will be judged by me. The first team to paddle home and return their canoes to the beach is the winner of invincibility. Move, campers! Move!” Remembering something, he stopped everyone. “Oh wait! One more thing I should mention. Legend has it, if you take anything off the island, you’ll be cursed forever.”

“Yeah! A cursed island! Woo!” Everyone stared at Owen like he was insane.

Putting a hand on his shoulder, (Y/n) smiled. “I don’t think the others share your enthusiasm.”

“Now, get in your canoe and let’s have some fun.” The teens walked to the beach a bit uneasy after the whole thing now.

Running out of the bathroom, Beth stopped in front of their host with toilet paper stuck to her foot. "What'd I miss?"

"Canoes."

* * *

**Cody: “Chris told us to pick a paddle partner. It was time for me to make my move. If I could just get (Y/n) alone for five minutes, which is harder now since the whole Heather thing went down and everyone wants to protect her and stuff, I know I can woo her with my manly charms.**

* * *

(Y/n) was watching everyone pair up and saw Gwen and Trent making eyes at each other. “Just go a pair up already…” Walking over to her goth friend, she went to say something but felt an arm around her.

“Come on, (Y/n)! You and me, open water. What do you say?”

Narrowing her eyes, Gwen quickly grabbed Cody’s wrist and the base of his neck, pushing to where he stretched in a painful way.

“Gwen! Stop that!”

“Trent! You have to come with us!”

Seeing Trent being dragged off by Beth and Lindsey, she let go of him and sighed.

“It’s okay. You can ride with us.” (Y/n) said putting her arm around her shoulders. “You can sit in the back. We’ll do all the work.” Looking back at Cody, she smiled. “Sound cool with you?”

“You got it. You’re in charge and that’s the way I like it.”

Rolling her eyes playfully, she got everything ready and the boat in the water with them.

* * *

**Cody: “Yes! It is so on!” Happy, he played an air guitar and made the noises for it.**

* * *

**(Y/n): “Cody? He’s cute and sweet but… I don’t think I could date him. Don’t get me wrong. I like him and he’d make a great boyfriend but… I do still like Noah. Plus a bunch of other people. There’s also the point that he tried to peep on me when I was changing into my swimsuit. So, if I were to date him, it wouldn’t be now. Maybe when he’s matured a bit.”**

* * *

**Gwen: “Cody and (Y/n)? I don’t think so. I’m not letting anyone touch her right now….. Not because I like her or anything! I am totally into Trent!” Blushing and biting her lip, Gwen looked to the side. “I mean… maybe I’ve thought about it. Especially after the whole diary thing. That doesn’t change that she’s my friend and I’m into Trent.”**

* * *

Sitting in the middle of the boat, (Y/n) paddled with the other two. Looking at Gwen, who was in the front, she splashed some water at her.

“Hey!” Smiling, she got her back. “What was that for?”

“To get your attention and make you smile. You know, you didn’t have to do any of the work.”

“I know. But that’s not fair. I’ll help.”

Watching the two, Cody smiled and decided to was time to make his move. “So (Y/n), you gonna go out sometime?”

“Oh… uh…”

“No,” Gwen answered for her.

“How about Friday night?”

“Uh, no.”

“What about Saturday? Saturday’s good for me.”

“She’s not going out with you. Ever.” Shooting him a dirty look, she felt better when he held his hands up in surrender.

“Okay! Fine. Sheesh.”

“Gwen… I can answer for myself. That was kind of rude.”

“....So is Sunday out of the question?” Smiling at the giggle he got out of her, he cringed when he heard a paddle spinning.

Having enough of the ‘Casanova’, Gwen twirled her paddle quickly and hit him in the nether regions with it.

“Got it.”

“Gwen!”

* * *

**(Y/n): “I’m not mad at her. I know that she’s just looking out for me. I just wish she would have done it in a different way… poor Cody.”**

* * *

**Cody: “Okay… have to do it when Gwen isn’t around. For some reason, I’m enemy number one right now.”**

* * *

“I think I know why you… er… Gwen… keeps shooting me down. It’s because of the diary thing, isn’t it?”

“I… don’t want to talk about that.”

“I get that you’re into some guys here and that you have to give up one for your friends' happiness. It doesn’t seem to be working though. I overheard Trent in the confessional and he sounded pretty confused on the two of you.”

“Great. I’m trying to avoid that.”

“Look. I’m pretty tight with Trent. I could put in a good word for Gwen. If you want.”

“Really?” Smiling, (Y/n) nudged Gwen’s shoulder.

“That… would be really cool of you.”

“If you can get them in the same boat on the way back, I’ll so owe you one.”

“Interesting you would say that. You see, I’m in a bit of trouble myself.”

Narrowing her eyes, Gwen put her arm out in front of (Y/n). “What do you mean?”

“W-Well… I kind of bet Owen that if I could get (Y/n)’s bra, he’d do all my dishes for the rest of the competition.”

Before getting a chance to answer, Gwen had once again hit Cody where the sun doesn’t shine with her paddle.

“Right…. Asking too much….”

* * *

**(Y/n): “Honestly, I don’t mind it. It’s just a bra. And a bra is a small price to pay for my girl to be happy. It’s not like I can’t get more or don’t have tons more back home. Plus, as a girl, you always bring backups.”**

* * *


	20. Up the Creek (Part 2)

As everyone got to Boney Island, some oddly colored fog rolled in, freaking everyone out. Once the canoes hit the sand on the beach, Izzy was off. “Did you see that skull? How cool is that?! It’s like this place is haunted or something.”

Hearing the wind whistle, Gwen, Cody, and (Y/n) picked up their canoe. “Let’s just get this over with.” The three ran ahead, the other campers soon following. It was soon an all-out race. Skulls were all over the island, making them even more uneasy than before. A tree was knocked over in their way as yellow glowing eyes were in the shadows, and bushes rustled.

“I think I saw something,” Cody whispered, looking around. Huge, tasked beavers surrounded the campers. “Monster beavers!”

* * *

**Chris: "A remnant of the Pleistocene era, the wooly beaver is a day active rodent indigenous to Bony Island. Oh yeah, they're meat-eaters."**

* * *

As the others were screaming and running, (Y/n) got on top of her group’s canoe and look around. Seeing where they were headed, she face-palmed. “Guys we’re about to hit a dead end!”

“What do you mean a dead end?!” LeShawna yelled as they stopped in some shallow water. “Oh great. Now what?!"

Seeing them start to back away, Trent smiled. “Hey. They’re leaving.”

“Did anybody pack a change of underwear?” The campers laughed as Owen’s smile went away. “No, seriously.” Giving a small chuckle, he farted, causing some monstrous birds to come out of their hiding spots and the campers to run again.

“Looks like we’re coming back to the trails.”

“That’s great (Y/n), but we’re still being chased!" Heather yelled, fear and annoyance in her voice. 

Someone do something!” 

“Oh! Wait!” Fishing around in his pants, Cody pulled out some bread. “Look!”

“Where did that come from?” Gwen asked, not really sure if she wanted to know the answer.

“I was going to make me and (Y/n) a romantic picnic.”

“With bread from your pants?!”

* * *

**(Y/n): “Okay… that is really gross but I guess sweet in a way? I don’t know anymore with this boy. I just think he tries too hard, to be honest.”**

* * *

“Just throw it already!”

“I second that!” Taking the loaf of bread, (Y/n) threw it far from them, the monstrous birds going after it. “Yes!” Seeing the other team pass them, she jumped onto Izzy and LeShawna’s canoe. “Let’s go! This isn’t over yet!”

“Yeah! We still gotta burn stuff!”

“If you can get us a huge fire, I’ll give you a prize.”

* * *

**(Y/n): “I’m going to use Izzy's craziness to help our team win. I love her wild spirit and know what she’s capable of… which is really scary honestly.”**

* * *

“Whoa! Prize from (Y/n)?! I am so on it!”

“I can’t see the other team… (Y/n) what can you see?!” Trent called up to the girl trying to keep her balance.

“They're taking the right path. It looks wider… maybe we should follow them?”

“Let’s go left! That one may be wider but we might make it to the spot before them.”

Sighing, she sat down. “Alright… but something bad might happen…” A few minutes into walking down the path, Trent stopped and began to sink. 

“Whoa… guys. Uh, don’t want to panic here but I’m shrinking!”

* * *

**Trent: “Right. How am I supposed to know what quicksand looks like? It looks _just_ like sand!”**

* * *

**Chris: Looking at the camera, he tried to talk through his laughter. “Can you believe they fell for that?! I set it up… but I didn’t think anyone would walk into it! That’s just great!”**

* * *

“I told you something bad was going to happen.” Leaning over the canoe, (Y/n) grabbed his hand and tried to pull him up.

“Oh no! Trent’s stuck! I’m coming, Trent!”

“Lindsay no! You’ll get us-” Seeing Lindsay drop her end of the canoe and run in, (Y/n) gave a small scream as she landed in the quicksand also.

Gasping, the blonde smiled some. “We’re stuck too! I _so_ didn’t see that coming.”

“Of course not. No wonder Gwen doesn’t want to deal with you.” Sighing, the multi-color haired girl made the two link arms as she linked her arm with Trent’s. “I just need something to pull us up with. Do not unlink.”

Sinking more, Trent started to panic. “Help! Somebody help us!”

Setting down the canoe with Gwen, Cody ran over and swung from a vine. Going for (Y/n)’s outstretched hand, he missed and hit a tree.

The vine swung back their way, giving her a chance to grab it and start to pull them out of their death. Once on the ground, she tried to catch her breath.

“Whoa. Thanks, bro.”

Seeing Cody and Trent high five… or at least try to with the brunette miss since his brain was scrambled, (Y/n) smiled and stood. “You’re a real lifesaver, Cody.”

Shaking his head, he smiled. “I am?”

“My hero!” Hugging him, Lindsay was a classic damsel in distress. “Where did you learn to do that?”

Getting flustered, Cody rubbed the back of his neck. “I watch a lot of movies.”

Rolling her eyes, Gwen took charge. “This is very touching guys, but we still got a challenge to win!”

~*~

Getting to the beach first, the Screaming Gophers had started on their fire. Some of the girls tried to make a spark but had no luck. Looking over at the Bass, they gasped. They already had a fire going.

Seeing this, (Y/n) crossed her arms, her and Heather thinking the same thing. “How on Earth did they do that so quickly?” Saying that at the same time, they shared a shocked look before looking away from each other.

Taking out his lighter, Duncan lit it and sent a smirk their way.

Looking down at them from the helicopter, Chris smiled. “No rules against carrying a lighter. Edge, Killer Bass.”

“Not bad. Guess it pays to be a rebel.”

“You know it, baby.”

Smiling a bit, (Y/n) went off to help her teammates collect firewood. Noticing Trent leaning against some rocks, she lost her smile. “Seriously? We’re supposed to be gathering firewood. Not relaxing.” She was about to go over and drag him back to work until Cody went over to him. “...I guess I could give them a few seconds.”

“Thanks for saving my butt man.”

“Just looking out for a fellow Gopher.” Digging in his pants, Cody pulled out a soda and opened it, holding the can out to Trent. “Want a sip?”

Grossed out, he tried his best to be polite about the decline. “Nah… I’m good.”

“Trent. Let’s talk. Mano a mano.”

“Okay. What do you wanna talk about?”

“Gwen. See, I hit on her, but I struck out and moved my interests elsewhere. The point is, she’s not into me. She’s into you.”

A look of shock covered Trent’s face before it quickly turned to anger. Jumping up, he got in Cody’s face. “If you’re lying I can easily rearrange your face. You know that right?”

“Dude. Buddy. What do I have to gain from lying to you?”

“Okay… what do you think I should do about it?”

Placing a friendly hand on his shoulder, the brunette started his thoughts. “Well, I’ll tell ya, Trent, here’s how I’d play it-”

A bit of panic ran through (Y/n) as she heard them talk and saw that the team needed their help. As much as she hated to do this, she went over to the two. “Hey, guys. Sorry to interrupt but we could use your help over here.”

Looking at her, Trent smiled a bit, happier now that she was there. “Oh, man. Sorry. We’ll get to work right away.”

“Awesome-"

Cutting between the three of them, Heather wore a scowl. "Ladies, are you almost finished with your tea party? We're in the middle of a challenge here."

~*~

Scooting himself around the beach with his hand, Geoff used his free hand to hold some sticks for the fire. Watching his friend struggle, DJ turned to the girl next to him. "Bridgette. You've got first aid training, right? Maybe you could check out Geoff's wounds. He might have gangrene."

"Or jungle rot."

"Or athletes foot!"

* * *

**DJ: "I owed Geoff big time. He helped me get over my fear of water. So, when I saw him drowning with the ladies, I had to help the dude out."**

* * *

“I don’t think it’s big enough.”

“You heard the woman! We need more wood!”

As the other Killer Bass started to look for more wood, Harold looked around in a panic before grabbing their paddles and throwing them into the fire.

“How are we supposed to get home now?!”

On the Gopher side, Izzy was holding what looked like a weird and gross ball. “This ought to do the trick. It’s a hand made fire started I made from tree sap. Stand back, guys. This is gonna be big.”

“I don’t like that look on her face.” The multi-colored hair girl said. “Why did I have to challenge her with a reward?” After everyone backed up, terrified of the girl and the outcome, Izzy tossed the ball into the fire and made a huge explosion.

Chris had to quickly maneuver the helicopter out of the way so he didn’t get hit. “We have our fire building winner! Point for the Gophers!”

Looking at the crazy girl, (Y/n) held her head. “Where… did you learn to do that?”

“Oh you know, I spent a summer training with the reserves. Yeah, I got into some trouble there and like blew up the kitchen by accident. Which is why the RCMP is still all over my butt. I am so totally AWALL.”

~*~

Everyone was walking back to the canoes when Cody decided to put his plan in action. “Guys. Since you three a bit shaken by the quicksand thing, we should split you up. How about I go with Lindsay and Beth, and Gwen can paddle back with Trent.”

“And I’ll catch a ride with Owen.” Mouthing a ‘you rock’ to the brunette, (Y/n) ran to catch up with the big guy.

Standing at the canoes with her team, Bridgette was still beyond pissed. “What are we gonna do without paddles?!”

Starting to paddle with LeShawna, Izzy spoke up. “You could get someone to swim behind and push them. I did that once when this huge sixty-foot yacht broken down and the whole crew had to flutter kick for eight days straight to get to shore. And like four of got eaten by sharks.”

Before she could talk anymore, LeShawna gave a hard push in the water with her paddle and made Izzy fall backward.

“Bad Izzy telling the other team how to win. No more prize for you.”

“No! Izzy will be good (Y/n)! She promises!”

Soon, the other team passed them with D.J. pushing the canoes back. They reached shore in a big pile after crashing, winning the challenge.

“You cost us the game! You are dead!”

“Right. Okay. You are so lucky that my license to kill is currently expired.”

Picking up a paddle, LeShawna chased the crazy girl around the island, her limit reached.

~*~

"And now, the always anxiety-inducing marshmallow ceremony." Trying to look cool, Chris spun the plate of marshmallows on one finger. "When I call your name, come and get a marshmallow. Beth... Trent... Gwen..." Stopping, Trent looked back at the smiling goth with a smile of his own, walking up there with her. "Cody... Owen... Heather... Justin... LeShawna... (Y/n)." Once those nine teens were seated, Chris looked at the remaining two. "One last marshmallow. The person who doesn't get this marshmallow will walk off the dock of shame and take a ride on the boat of losers. Who's it gonna be?"

The sound of a helicopter drew everyone's attention. Light from it landed on the crazy ginger in their group. "Izzy! We know you're down there! You are under arrest!"

"You mean all that trash you were talkin' was true?"

"No. Just the RCMP part. See ya." Losing her smile, Izzy stood to get ready to make her escape. "YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!" Running, she laughed like a lunatic as they gave chase.

"Well... that wraps that up. Night everyone."

~*~

Patting his pillow, Cody rose an eyebrow at the sudden change of how it felt. Reaching under it, he pulled out a cute lacy pastel pink bra, making him smile. "Nice!"

"Is that... a bra?"

"You know it." Watching Owen walk over and it, Cody's smile grew smug. "And you know what that means. Enjoy dish duty, my good man."

"You mean it belongs to-"

"A gentlemen never kisses and tells."


	21. Paintball Deer Hunt (Part 1)

_"Last time, on Total Drama Island. Both teams set out on a canoe trip, to deadly Boney Island. Cody hit on (Y/n) about eighty times, with Gwen hitting him just as many times, but he made up for it by hooking Gwen up with the guy she wanted to hang with. Trent. That scored him some major points with (Y/n). Good strategy bro. There were winners, and there were losers. Also known as, the Gophers. The last marshmallow was set to go to either Izzy or Lindsay, but the RCMP swooped in and BAM! Izzy high tailed it outta there! Hahaha! Man, I knew the girl was nuts, but I didn't know she was totally insane! However, one Gopher might have secretly done something even crazier when she brought home a creepy stick statue voodoo thingy, from the deadly haunted island. Will Beth live to regret her souvenir? And can my teeth possibly get any whiter? Find out here, on. Total. Drama. Island!"_

* * *

Dreaming peacefully for once, (Y/n) was settled awake by the sound of a helicopter flying very near to the cabin. A scream escaped as she fell out of her bed and hit the ground. "Ow. Whoever did that is going to pay. I actually got sleep for once, dammit!" A sudden stabbing pain had her curling in on herself, holding her stomach, groaning. "Haven't I suffered enough...?"

* * *

**(Y/n): "I know exactly who did it. Chris, you are so going to regret doing that. I am not in the mood for whatever you have planned to fuck with us." Another stabbing pain hit her as she held her stomach. "Why mother nature, why?!"**

* * *

Sitting up and smacking her head on the bed above her, LeShawna rubbed her head with an angry look on her face. "Okay, that dude is really starting to get on my last nerve!"

"Same here."

Looking down, LeShawna rose an eyebrow. "What are you doin' on the floor?"

"I got scared out of the best of sleep I've had in almost a month by that moron. Plus, I'm in too much pain to move at the moment."

"Oh, he is going to get it."

Slowly standing, (Y/n) carefully stretched. "It's no biggie. I already swore revenge. Let's just go get ready before he does anything else to us."

Getting ready with the rest of the girls, the multicolored hair girl was putting on some makeup for the first time since she went to the island.

"I didn't take you for the makeup kind of girl," Gwen said as she dried her hair.

"I'm not usually. I'm just trying to hide these horrible dark circles. I'd rather not make people worry any more than they already do."

"We're doing makeup?! Can I help?!" Lindsay all but squealed in their ears.

"Sorry, Lindsay. I'm doing just the basics. Maybe next time."

_"I hope you're ready for the_ most _challenging challenge yet!"_ Chris's voice called over the PA system. _"Breakfast in three minutes at the campfire pit."_

"Time for more hell." Packing up her bag, (Y/n) made her way out not waiting for any of the other girls. "Hopefully I can get my revenge."

"Revenge for what, beautiful?"

Jumping at the sudden voice, (Y/n) turned to be met with a smiling Justin. "Oh. Justin. It's just you. Don't scare me like that."

* * *

**Justin: "Oh, Justin. It's just you." Frowning, he crossed his arms. "At first I thought it was great that someone didn't fall for my charms, but now that I actually want this girl it's really frustrating! I think I'm getting wrinkles! I need to charm and woo her soon. My looks are at stake. I am not ready to sacrifice my looks for anyone."**

* * *

Walking to the campfire pit with Justin, she sighed. "Chris woke me up with that stupid helicopter this morning so I'm a bit irritable today. He is so going to pay." Sitting down, she crossed her arms and looked at him. "Are you okay? You're getting frown marks."

Gasping, he quickly covered his face. "Don't look!"

"Why? You look fine. I'm just worried since it's so unlike you to get those since you really care about your appearance."

* * *

**Justin: "Okay... maybe I might be ready to sacrifice my looks for her. She thinks I look fine and she's worried about me! That's a good sign, right? I'll take my chance and make my move today."**

* * *

Once everyone was seated at the campfire pit, Chris began to explain the challenge. "Are you ready, for today's extreme max, impact challenge?!"

"We are ready!" Owen cheered, laughing. 

"Oh, boy are we."

"You could at least keep the sarcasm out your voice, (Y/n)."

"Bite me McLame."

* * *

**Duncan: Laughing, he was trying not to fall off the toilet he was sitting on. "Did you hear that?! Someone pissed her off and I think it was McLame. The look on his face was priceless!"**

* * *

**Chris: "McLame?! What did I do to deserve such treatment? I am a delight."**

* * *

"Anyways... hurtful comments aside. Catch!" Chris called out as he sent a can of beans flying for Gwen's face. Luckily, Trent caught them at the last second. "This is breakfast." He passed a can out to everyone.

Not pleased, Heather scowled. "No. Breakfast is crepes, croissants, even Chef's yucky burnt eggs."

"Beans, beans, they're good for your heart~ The more you eat, the more you-" Before he could finish, Owen got a can to the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Owen!" Running over, (Y/n) quickly helped him stand. "You okay big guy?"

"Don't worry, (Y/n). I got a thick skull." Knocking on his head, a hollow sound came from it causing him to laugh.

"Today's challenge is about survival. We're going hunting." Chris grinned, holding up a green gun.

"That's more like it."

"Isn't that a paintball gun?"

"Why, yes Harold, it is." He answered, pointing it at the ginger and shooting him.

"So we won't be killing anything?"

"Negatory."

"Damn. I was hoping someone would put me out of my misery." It went dead silent, making the American girl look around at everyone giving her worried or freaked out faces. "What?"

* * *

**(Y/n): "I've been told that I get easily irritated, melancholy... and morbid during this time of the month. I think at one point was completely numb to all my feelings. I think it'd be best for me to stay away from everyone until the worst of it passes."**

* * *

"Moving on... this is the first-ever paintball deer hunt. I'll announce the teams once we get into the woods, so finish brekkie."

A loud belch followed by a delighted sigh came fro Owen who was sitting on the ground surrounded by empty cans of beans, covered in said food. "Got any more?"

~*~

"And now for the team breakdowns. The Killer Bass hunters are Harold, Geoff, and Bridgette, locked and loaded with bass blue paint and using orange are the gopher hunters. LeShawna, Beth, Owen, and Lindsay."

"Whoo! This is so awesome, man!" Owen cheered once he had his gun.

"You also get these stylin' glasses and wicked camo cap. The rest of you are now deer. "There was a spouse of silence before Chris pulled out more props. "Here are your antlers, noses, and little white tails."

"Yeah right. I am not wearing that." Heather complained, arms crossed.

"There is no way I'm a deer."

Putting the antlers, glasses, and nose on the punk, Chris continued with the rules. "Take these off, and your team is toast."

Once the tail was on, Duncan heard laughter and turned to the source. "What are you lookin' at?"

"Oh, nothing. Bambi." Feeling a bit ballsy, Owen snapped the band on Duncan's tail.

"You better be a good shot tubby."


End file.
